


ancestors

by ladyTpower



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Tommy is finally accepting feelings that he thought were buried long time ago, but before he can react on them , he finds himself flashed back in time. Follow me on his journey in time and discover if the feelings will be answered. A journey of love and discovering who you really are. this is a slashstory Tommy/Jason





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : reliving old feelings 

disc. I don't own the Power Rangers nor do I own New World Zorro. The song is by Bryan Adams I will be right here waiting for you. I am a fan with lots of fantasy, writing this for other fans.

AN/ It is an AU story, Some things that happened in the canon will appear but in my own time line, All will happen when being the white rangers because it is my favorite. 

This is my first slash story, hateful reviews will be removed. If you don't like slash story's don't read on and stop here or do like me and give it a try and see how good they can be. 

For my Zorro fans, He will appear in later chapters and I will keep my way of writing Toronado, he will get a new friend so stay tuned.   
Now on with the story... 

 

Raindrops were falling out of the evening sky, some of them ending on a window of a small apartment in the city of Angel Grove.   
Music filled the room, reflecting the mood of the man who was resting on the couch, his left arm beneath his head, his long brown hair hanging over the edge, holding a photo in his right hand and a letter unfolded on the coffee table.  
He was watching the ceiling listening to the lyrics on the radio.

Oceans apart day after day...  
And I slowly go insane...  
I hear your voice on the line...  
but it doesn't stop the pain...

His look shifting from the ceiling towards a brindle colored American Stafford, sleeping on the other side of the couch, his head resting on his masters legs. He took his arm from underneath his head and started to caress the dogs head, thinking back at the day, 6 months ago.  
*** FLASHBACK***

The rangers had just won yet another battle against Rita and Zedd, when he heard whining near the forest.   
“Wait a minute guy's do you hear that? Come on let's demorph and see what is making that sound.” everyone agreed with there leader. What they found broke their heart though, a few feet from them, tied to a tree was an American Stafford much to skinny, beaten, hungry; sad and alone. If there was something the rangers, especially Tommy due to his weak spot for the breed, hated more than the monsters Rita and Zedd created, were the monsters who did something like this, animal abuse.   
Tommy approached the poor thing with caution but giving the dog a feeling he could be trusted. The dog had something puppy like in his behavior, no mean fiber in his body.  
“ Hey boy, what are you doing here all alone?” almost expecting the dog to answer. “It is OK guys he is really sweet! Let's see what Zordon can tell us.” The group approached him, that way Tommy could contact Zordon, somewhere deep down he hoped he could adopt him, he surely could use the company. The dog felt loved for the very first time in his live.

“ Zordon, this is Tommy, come in!”

“ Yes Tommy I read you.” came a voice out of the device on his arm.  
“ Zordon, What can you tell me about the dog we found?” Zordon knew the devotion for animals of his rangers and he loved them for that.  
“ My senses tell me he was selected for illegal dogfights but was declared to sweet and soft for that. He also doesn't carry a chip. Bring him with you and we will see if he is alright.” Zordon was sensing that his ranger leader had developed a soft spot for the brindle colored sweet heart.   
“ Thank you, Zordon.” The group had heard every word and untied the dog but before they could even think of lifting him, he run past them and took a seat next to Tommy. The rest of the group chuckled, those two were meant to be together. “ Come on boy, let's give you a better life.” He lifted the dog in his arms, being thanked by the dog in his own way by licking the long haired leader his face.   
Some time later they were all waiting what the scans brought up, while laughing at the sight of the big dog playing with the little, black chihuahua owned by cat. This dog was a dream, even with what he went trough, he never lost his sweet personality. It was agreed that if he was ok, he would be adopted by Tommy, not only because it was no secret the leader loved the breed, the breed was misunderstood in his eyes, but the dog made it clear who he wanted as his master.   
“Tommy, I have good news.” Alpha said when he came to the sort of entertainment room he created for his human friends.  
“ The dog is healthy, he is underweight and beaten, but there is nothing that a better life can't solve, there is no permanent damage done and he is very sweet, so I give you permission to take him with you and to prove that, I chipped him”, the chips were special ones to be able to teleport them to the command center and in the owners quarter in case they needed to travel more then one day, “and he is officially yours, he will make a good dog for a ranger, like Gucci here.” pointing to the little black dog. “ He will get his own place in your quarters, to make sure he is taken care of when ranger duties take more days. Now the only thing I need is a name.”   
Tommy thought about that one, he was going to honor his best friend and the one he secretly loved. “ I am going to name him Rex, in honor of Jason, He gave me a second chance and I will never forget that.” everybody smiled only Billy knew the true reason, being the only one, who knew about Tommy's feelings for the original red ranger. The group knew about Tommy's orientation, he never made it a secret, having loving parents who supported and accepted him was a big reason for his come out to the group. He knew for years but he came out only a few days ago. The only ones who still needed to know were his three friends in Europe, he wasn't afraid to tell them, not to Zack and Trini anyway. The only one he was afraid to tell was Jason, not only because his feelings but because he was his best friend and afraid to lose him. Even with the assurance that it was unnecessary to think that way Billy gave him.

** END FLASHBACK **

 

It turned out that Rex was better than OK, sure the first couple of months were hard, trying to get the dog on his proper weight, but after that the dog was a dream. Jason was honored when he first heard the story and the fact that the dog was named after him. He smiled at the thought on that particular phone call. The first time buried feelings reappeared.

*** FLASHBACK ***

It was a month after the break-up letter and 2 weeks after finding Rex when the phone rang in the Oliver residence. 

TRIIING TRIIIING

“Hello, Olivers.”   
“Hey bro, I finally reached you, guess that there is someone giving you a hard time.” spoke a familiar voice on the other side of the line.  
“Hey Jason, yeah they are, Thanks for your letters though, it is not the same but it helps. I spoke with Kim and we have sort things out, you know I can't hold much of a grudge towards anyone. That way we can both move on. I have someone else here that helps me.”   
“ Oh a new girlfriend?” Tommy couldn't help to think that the voice of his best friend sounded disappointed or were it the butterflies he started to feel again that made him hear things.  
“ Oh god no, no woman for me, I have seen it this time. I have a dog now, I saved him after a hard battle with Rita, I named him after someone very important, someone who too was the first one to give me a second chance, his name is Rex.”  
Jason didn't no what to think of the statement he made about woman. Could there be hope after all, he didn't know if he was starting to hearing things or that his mind was playing tricks with him, he needed to talk to him when he would come home in a few months.  
“ Oh bro, I am honored that you called him Rex, although I know that only rangers will know the link between me and the name. How did you get him? Tell me all about him.”   
“ Well he is an American Stafford, brindle colored, a very sweet thing...” with that Tommy started the story of how his new friend came in his life.   
“ Wow, it is like he is meant to be with you, starting a new life together. What human being does a thing like that anyway. I am sorry I have to leave you by it bro. I hope I hear you soon again.”   
“ OK Jason, hear you soon man, be careful in Europe and say hi to Zack and Trini for me will ya.”   
with that the call ended, feelings of what he missed, who he missed. Accepting missing and loving him as part of his soul, part of heart for the first time.  
“ I hope to see you soon, Jason. I miss you.” He whispered after the call. The back of the horn pressed against his forehead.   
“ I hope to see you soon.” 

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

“ He is coming home Rex, he is finally coming home.” The dog pricked his ears watching his owner, his head slanting to the right, pushing his nose against the photo.  
“ You think I should talk to him too, don't ya.” he spoke while petting his room mate.  
“ I think you will like him a lot, boy. I think the Billy is right, I need to talk to him and deal with whatever consequences it will have.” with that they both fell asleep the radio still filling the room with country songs.   
The morning came fast, he had agreed to meet his friend at the park for picnic, let the two dogs play and enjoy the good weather. 

“ Come on boy, Gucci is waiting.” 

 

A few hours later in the park...

The day was amazing, the first spring sun was peeking trough the clouds. The dogs were chasing each other in a playful way. Rocky's mom made a delicious basket with food and drinks. They had a rotation system of who would take care of the food. Listening to the radio.   
“ I have good news, I received a letter from Jason yesterday. The guys are coming home from Switzerland. By the end of the month.”   
“ Yeah, that is good news, the best news I heard all day.” voiced Rocky   
“ Billy, can I talk to you later...” Billy nodded “Sure.” The blue ranger new deep inside what the object would be.

Adam sighed, he thought everything was to quiet for his liking.  
“ Guys, I have a strange feeling Rita and Zedd are up to no good, they are to quiet for too long.”  
Before anyone could even think of a reaction a voice was heard from behind him.  
“ I can change that one, black parasite. Tenga's attack!!”   
The rangers turned around and were looking in the eyes of a big golden armored monkey, Goldar.  
Adam rolled his eyes “ I really had to say that.” sounding a little but sarcastic while taking a defense position.  
“ Zordon, teleport Gucci and Rex out of here and to the command center. We are under attack.” With that the two dogs disappeared just in time. They would be safe.   
Tommy looked to his rangers “ It is time guys, ninja ranger power now.”   
The Tenga's were holding all the rangers at bay; the moment a flash appeared from a dagger Goldar was carrying, letting Tommy disappear leaving nothing but an open spot where Tommy had been standing.   
“ Have fun searching for your leader, rangers.” laughed Goldar evilly, leaving the rangers shocked. Tommy was gone...

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Here is chapter two from my Ancestor story, Zorro fans, Diego will appear in this chapter.  
R&R

 

Chapter 2  
\--------------

Los Angeles, year 1820...

 

It was a quiet afternoon, two riders were riding in the dessert on there way home, It was the taller one, who was riding a beautiful buckskin stallion, dressed in caballero clothes, whom spoke first.  
“ I don't like it one bit Felipe, the alcalde is way to quiet and we know out of experience, what that means.”   
the younger man, who was riding a beautiful pinto, dressed in much simpler clothes, nodded and after watching around, made the sigh of the Z in the air. 

“ Yes Felipe, that usually means work in store for Zorro, this time though, I can't shake the feeling that something big is going to happen. I don't know what, but we are going to need all of Zorro's cunning to win this.” 

His words were hardly spoken when a bright beam of light spooked the horses. It was definitely something they hadn't seen before now. Not only did they see a beam of light, they saw something falling on the end of it.   
“ Come on Felipe, what ever it is, we need to check it out. It landed behind that little hill on our right about 200 yards from here.”

They didn't know what to expect, but what they saw was not one of them.  
“ What in god's name...” Diego stopped in the middle of his sentence, to startled by the sight before him.

Diego looked towards Felipe, who was as much in shock as his father-by-heart.   
“Where in the world did he come from? Who is he? He is not from here, let's have a closer look, tie the horses to this tree.”

** Please be careful, we don't know anything about him? He is masked! ** signed the deaf mute servant to his master.  
Diego looked towards his son-by-heart with a played, insulted face.  
“ What is that suppose to mean?”   
Felipe rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
** You know very well what I mean and that you are an exception.**   
“ You say that now.” Diego laughed.

 

Angel grove minutes earlier...

“ Tommy? Tommy noooo!!” cat broke down on that spot, she couldn't believe it. Her commander, the man who's love she tried to win, was gone.  
“ What have you done to Tommy monkey-breath?” Rocky was seriously pissed off.   
Not only was Tommy their friend, but also an awesome commander. Rocky knew , as second-in-command, he wasn't half the leader Tommy was. They needed to find him an as soon as possible.

Goldar laughed “ Let's just say he is dealing with his past! See you later power losers.” he laughed even more while he raised his sword and plunged it into the ground.

“ What are we going to do now?” Adam asked to no one in particular.

“ Let contact Zordon maybe he knows what to do or how to get Tommy back.” 

“ Zordon, this is Rocky come in!”

“ Yes, Rocky, I hear you, I monitored and I am well aware of the situation. Alpha is looking for him now. We think Goldar has beamed him to the past but he can be anywhere in any time in the past right now. We will let you know when we found him. I know this is hard rangers but have faith.” voiced a boom out of the metal watches they called communicators.

“ I will teleport to the command center and see if I can help Alpha in finding him.” spoke Billy  
He wanted to go alone, to talk to Zordon while helping Alpha. Yes, everybody knew Tommy's orientation but no one but Billy knew who had captured his heart. He was thinking of calling Switzerland, but he needed to talk to Zordon about it first. He knew Zordon could keep a secret until the time was right for Tommy to tell his secret love. If he ever got the chance of telling, because for him to be able to do that, they would need to find a way to get him back and soon.

Like agreed everybody went on with their day except for Billy. Gucci was send back to Cat, Rex stayed in the command center. Until Tommy got back in this time.   
It wasn't a matter of not wanting to take care of him, on the contrary they would fight to take care of that sweetheart, but Rex seeing with someone else than his master would raise questions that they didn't want to face just yet.  
It was well known that wherever Rex was, Tommy was too, expect for the places where dogs were forbidden to enter.  
Luckily Ernie was fond on animals as long they behaved they were welcome. He was especially found of Rex and Gucci.  
Every time their masters were busy training, there dogs would be there too, Rex even helped him once with a bandit.  
It was a month ago but since that day Rex was Ernie's best buddy always getting something extra when he arrived with his master.

 

*** FLASHBACK ***

Rocky and Tommy were sparring on the mats in the youth center when Ernie walked towards them.  
“ Guys, I need some groceries, I already ordered them, do you mind picking them up for me. I still have a lot of work with my inventory.”   
“ Sure no problem Ernie, Do you mind if I leave Rex in your hands? He can keep you company while you count your goods we will be right back.” 

“ Sure I will take him with me in the back. Be careful guys.” Tommy knelt in front of his dog after Ernie agreed to dog-sit Rex while they went for Ernie's groceries.  
“ Be a good boy daddy will be back soon, Ok.” His dog licked Tommy's face in response, His way to say I will.

Tommy and Rocky were just a few minutes gone when the worst happened. A bandit was sneaking around in the youth center, looking around if the coast was clear to attack, He had waited another few minutes when he saw Tommy and Rocky leave, not knowing of Tommy's dog.

The bandit jumped over the bar, landing right in front of the cash register. He was about to break in when a deep growl appeared behind him. The bandit was no coward he feared only one thing large dogs. 

Rex stepped towards the bandit, who turned around until he was standing against the wall, there was no way out.  
Ernie heard the rumbling in the the juice bar, he heard Rex growl like there was no tomorrow this couldn't be right.  
When he arrived in his bar, he saw a thief glued against the wall with in front of him on very mad dog.   
“ C...c...call b...back y...your m...m...monster!” spoke the thief with fear in his voice.  
Ernie laughed “ You're not afraid of a little doggy, are you? I will call him back but first I need to do a phone-call.”

Ernie called the cops and they arrived with in minutes, followed by Rex his owner and his friend.  
“ Ernie what happened? Are you alright? Where is Rex?” Tommy's voiced didn't masked the worries he felt when he saw the cops entering the youth center.

“ Yes Tommy, I am alright thanks to my buddy over here, you know Tommy, Rexy is one amazing watchdog. He single handed cornered this thief before he could get his dirty fingers on my money.”   
Tommy looked with pride towards his dog, who was shewing on some sausage that he received from Ernie.

***END FLASHBACK *** 

 

Los Angeles 1820...

“Look Felipe, he is waking up. Senor? Are you alright?” Diego was really worried about the white ninja he saw.  
The white ninja was confused when he looked around.  
“ Where am I ? What happened? Who are you?” 

 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: where did the white falcon fly to?  
\------------------------------------------------------

++ Toronado or Rex ++  
*Zordon's mind-connection *

*Tommy's mind-connection *

 

Los Angeles 1820 …

 

“Easy, don't be afraid, I am Diego De La Vega and this is my servant Felipe, You are in Los Angeles, senor. You are from the Americas?” 

Tommy was even more confused then before. “ How the hell did I end up in Los Angeles?” He thought before he spoke with the confusion still in his voice. “ Did you just say Los Angeles? But if I am in Los Angeles and you are Spanish,...?”   
He stopped in the mid-sentence, “ It couldn't be...!” he thought before continuing where he left of.  
“ Please sir, could you tell me what year it is?”  
This time it was Diego's turn to look confused.  
“ Certainly senor, this is the year 1820.”   
the white ninja was shocked, “ did you just say 1820?”  
Diego just nodded. “ This is all to strange, but my intuition never failed me, I have a good feeling about this man, he feels even familiar to me. I need to help him.” Diego thought before he turned towards Felipe.  
“ Go to the horses and get some water, we need to help him.”   
Felipe nodded and made his way to the trees were they had tied their horses to grab the bottle from Esperanza's saddlebag.

Tommy new he would need to try and make it clear to these men that he came from the future and he didn't knew how to get back.   
Tommy sighed “ Excuse me Mr. De La Vega, do you have a moment, I think I need to explain where I came from but before I do I need to know if I can trust you with my identity?”  
Diego nodded “ Let us say that in time I will reveal a secret to you in return, a secret that can end my live, just like yours could end yours I suppose.”   
Tommy thought about it for a minute, it was his only option, he couldn't walk around in his ninja powers all the time, not while he didn't know how long it would take for Zordon to find a solution to bring him back to Angel Grove in the year 1993,

The white ninja, who was sitting against a large rock by now held his fist, like he held the air in his hand, towards his left shoulder and pulled towards his right leg with the command “ NINJA POWER DOWN!”  
Diego and Felipe, who had returned with the bottle of water, watched in disbelief how the white ninja disappeared and in his place was standing a man with long brown hair, brown eyes and a earring in his ear.   
He drunk some of the water that was reached to him by the mute servant.   
Before he started his story he excused himself to Zordon for breaking the rule but this was needed to survive, he startled when Zordon spoke back in his mind.

*It is Ok Tommy, you need to do this to survive and this man will not betray your trust but you will find out more about this man, soon. I am just glad you are alright, now that I know where you are, we can search for a way to bring you back. My connection to you will not last much longer, have faith white ranger, we will help you back as soon as we can. *

*Thank you Zordon * 

Tommy cleared his throat “ I am Tommy Oliver, the leader of a team of superheroes, we protect the earth in the future from an evil witch called Rita Repulsa and her evil husband Lord Zedd. I am from a village called Angel Grove in America and I came from the year 1993. There is a rule I need to keep my identity a secret but I needed to confide in you in order to survive. I have no idea when I can go back to my time, but my mentor is doing his best to help me as soon as possible. I know it is hard to believe but trust me it is the truth. One of my enemy's goons flashed me back in time and to another place.” 

How unbelievable the story seemed to be, something inside told the De La Vega's that this man told the truth and that there would be more to discover in time. 

 

Command Center, Angel Grove 1993...

Billy call Jason, I know where Tommy is, I used a mind-connection. We can use craneton particles.  
“ Just like the time when Kimberley disappeared trough a time-hole.” Said Billy, he knew exactly what to do. But first things first, I need to call Jason, he needs to know. 

He held his communicator on his lips hoping that Jason would react.

“Jason, this is Billy come in, we have an emergency situation.” it took a minute or two but finally a well-known deep voice boomed out of the little device on Billy wrist.  
“ Billy, this is Jason, what's wrong?”   
“You need to teleport to the command center as soon as possible. I will enlighten you when you are here it is about Tommy.”  
“ What is wrong with Tommy?” asked Jason now clearly worried.   
“ Teleport in and I will tell you.”   
no minute later a red beam appeared in the command center showing Jason as light faded away, worry clearly on his face.  
“ What happened to him? I...is he..?” The former red ranger couldn't finish, for fear is just might be true.   
The blue ranger shook his head.   
“ No Jason, Tommy is not dead, as far is we have knowledge about it. Goldar has flashed him in to time and we haven't found a way to bring him back yet. We know you wrote to him that your were returning home permanently, I took it on me to enlighten you of this little event before you came home.”   
Jason's eye fell on the brindle colored animal lying behind Billy, he was so quiet that breathing was the only sign of life, a depressed look in those beautiful brown eyes.   
The former leader pointed towards the dog “ is that who I think it is?”  
The blue genius looked behind him. “indeed, this is Rex, poor thing hasn't eaten since Tommy disappeared yesterday.”   
Jason took a few steps closer and sat down next to the grieving animal, laying his hand on the beautifully strong, brindle colored shoulders.  
“ Do we know where that golden monkey-breath flashed Tommy to?”  
Billy nodded, while he came down to sit in front of Jason and Rex. The dog looked up like he too wanted to know where is master was, he turned his head to see with hand was caressing him.   
++ He looks familiar.++ thought Rex. ++ It is that human from my masters picture.++   
with that the dog turned to lay on his side, his head now in Jason's lap. The dog sighed. 

It was quiet for a minute before Jason repeated his question, still caressing the dog.   
“ Where is he Billy?”   
Billy cleared his throat before speaking in a quiet voice.   
“ Los Angeles, the year 1820” 

Zordon had been a quiet observant until now.  
“ Jason, Billy something is appearing on the viewing globe. The boys turned there head towards the globe. A dessert land came in to view. An image of two horses riding towards a large white house.  
A palomino horse with a black haired man dressed in obvious rich man's clothes and behind him on the same horse the long haired man that was keeper of Jason's heart, Tommy. Next to them a young boy on a pinto dressed in cotton clothes. 

Zordon would sighed in relief if he could.  
“ Tommy is safe for now.”   
The two boys turned towards the floating head that was their mentor, “ how do you know that for sure, those man could be killers, for all we know.” Zordon knew Jason that Jason was the most worried, so he continued, “That man he is riding with is his great-great-great-great grandfather, don Diego De La Vega, a hero in his time, saving the poor people of the village against the tyranny of that time, the alcalde, a sort of major. He helped the people by being cunning and with his great talent with the sword and whip. That part of his person is better known as Zorro. The masked rider of justice.” 

 

De La Vega Hacienda, Los Angeles 1820...

Diego entered the hacienda with Tommy on his heels, looking with awe to the beautifully decorated home, behind him was Felipe.   
“ Father...? Father are you in here?” called Diego trough the large home.”

An older man appeared, gray hair ending on his shoulders.  
“ Did you need me Diego? Who is our guest...?”

“ That is what I want to talk to you about. “ This is senor Oliver from the America's, he is a friend of mine. I ordered Juanita to make a guest room ready, I met him in Spain. Tommy this is my father don Alejandro De La Vega.”  
The old don nodded “ Alright son, make sure are guest has everything he needs. Welcome to Los Angeles senor Oliver.” don Alejandro reached out a hand to welcome him, Tommy, who was well raised did the same thing.  
“ Thank u sir, and please call me Tommy.”   
Don Alejandro nodded “ as long as you call me don Alejandro.”  
Tommy nodded before following Diego to the guest room, not aware of the picture that fell out of his pocket.

The picture of the man that was keeper of his heart.

 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Finding out

Some time passed by from the moment Tommy followed Diego to the time that Felipe walked by and found the little strange paper on the floor. It was like that Picture that was taken from him on the stool in the cave, but this was more colorful and much thinner. On the, for Felipe, a strange picture was a man with dark hair, well-built, strong, all dressed in red. He didn't look like the person they decided to help out, but yet this thing must be something from the future, I think I will show it to Diego and he can ask our guest, thought Felipe while searching for Diego.

He didn't have to look far though, Diego was busy in the cave, while Tommy was resting from his ordeal. He gave the man some cactus tea, the dose just large enough to let him rest for a few hours.

He tried to get a grip on what the man in white had told him. If he really was a defender of the earth in the future, no thinking of what can follow him to the past, he got a strange feeling, a feeling that this was just a start, little did he know how this next couple of days would change his life forever.

He was still in deep thoughts when Felipe arrived, still holding on the picture he found in the hacienda.

" Oh Hey Felipe!" spoke Diego when he finally snapped out of thoughts.

Felipe waved to the man that was like a father to him.

" What do you have there with you?" he asked a little confused when he saw the strange picture Felipe's hands.

** I found this, in the hallway when I left the guest room. I think our guest lost it, but I wanted to ask you first, just to be sure.**

" I understand your confusion, I will give it back to him."

** I am just a little confused because it is nothing like the man we found. **

" I know what you mean Felipe, but it is not really our business, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone." Felipe knew that Diego was right. It didn't matter who the man in the picture was.

Tommy was starting to wake up just a few hours later, granted the rest was a good idea after all.

" I need to find don Diego, I have a feeling that he is familiar, although I never met the person, how could I, the man lived more than 170 years before me"

He walked out of the guest room and started searching, taking a mental note of everything he saw.

"Don Diego...? don Diego...? Man, this place is huge."

back in the cave, a few minutes earlier...

Diego looked towards the secret passageway the moment he heard the voice of the white stranger.

" It is time to let him in on our secret, Felipe. Go get him, but make sure nobody sees you."

** Are you sure about this Diego? I mean, it is not your normal way of handling your secret? **

Diego nodded " I know Felipe, but he will not betray me, he knows the value of secret identities, now go."

Felipe nodded while watching through the spy hole to make sure that the library was empty before stepping through the secret door in the fireplace.

He walked in the direction of the shouting, Tommy wasn't that far away, Felipe put a hand on his shoulder to make him turn around, It was the only way to get his attention from the backside.

Tommy startled and jumped in a defense-stand, " Oh man, Felipe it is you, I am sorry being what I am, makes me a bit jumpy when surprised like that." Tommy let his guard down before asking where he could find don, Diego.

Felipe signed to follow him, making sure he made it clear that Diego wanted to see him and talk to him before he showed Tommy the village.

The ranger commander nodded before following them, what he thought was a deaf-mute, servant to the library.

Felipe looked around in the library and pushed the secret handle on the mantle, signing Tommy to walk through quickly, Tommy obeyed not knowing where he was leading him, Although he didn't know them he felt that he could trust the two men with his life, thinking of Zordon's words ' You can trust this man, you will learn more about him soon enough'.

He didn't need to wait long to find out what more there was to this man. Felipe guided him to the stairs, where Diego was waiting on the bottom, He didn't know Diego very well, so he didn't know the reputation he had in the village. He took a step down, letting everything in what he saw.

" Welcome to Zorro's cave." Tommy snapped out of thoughts not only by the welcome he got from Diego but also from a sharp whining of a horse in the back of the cave.

Diego laughed, " Toronado says hi too."

Tommy was confused while he looked around. " What is this place...? Who is Zorro...?"

Diego laughed patiently he needed to remember himself that he came from the future and didn't know Zorro that well.

Tommy sighed again, " Well I know Zorro, as in a legend, a masked defender of the poor, I just never thought he was this real."

Now Diego looked confused " Zorro a legend? So you knew I was Zorro?"

Tommy shook his head, " I know the legend, but I never thought I would find the truth this way, never thought the legend could be real. But I can't say too much because I don't want to be the one who changed the future."

Diego nodded, " I understand, so you know how vital it is that this is kept a secret."

Tommy agreed.

" I would be a hypocrite if I would betray you, being a defender myself, I would do not only you wrong but my team as well."

Diego laughed he was glad, he had made the right choice of revealing himself to the young man.

" Let me introduce myself properly." He reached out his hand before speaking again " I am Diego De La Vega, also known as Zorro. I am the fox of the night and the towns coward in the eyes of the people, I wear two masks, a visible one as Zorro and an invisible one as Diego, That way I protect my identity, so you know if I flee the scene to reappear as my alter ego. This here is my trusty spy Felipe, everyone thinks he is deaf so the people aren't much on there guard around them, and this,..." walking towards a beautiful black stallion.

" This here is Toronado, my friend, and loyal companion, he is as fast as the storm, he is named after. To be extra clear, nobody knows who Zorro is, but the people in here now, not even my father. By the way, before I forget, Is this yours?" holding the picture of Jason in his hand.

Tommy looked from the horse to the photo in Diego's hand. A sigh escaped his mouth while a tear kissed his face.

" Yes that is mine, I thought I lost it. Thank u so much." Tommy said with a silent voice not knowing that the person on that photo, the subject of his mind and heart could listen to every word that he would speak next. He reached for the photo and held it in his hands, a finger caressing the man on the photo.

Diego laid a hand on the long-haired man's shoulder, " If you want to talk about it, I will not judge you, because that man is important to you isn't it."

Tommy sighed again, thinking hard if he could tell him about the feelings of love he kept secret for so long.

" Ah, what the hell!" thought Tommy, his decision was made, he needed to tell someone.

He looked towards the floor before he started.

" Yes..., you are right, this is the most important person in my life, he is my best friend, my brother in everything but blood, but more importantly he is the one who carries my heart, even if he doesn't know it. I can understand if you don't want to help me anymore but I am in love with the man, secretly that is. I am too afraid to tell him the truth. Scared to lose the bound we already have, afraid that he would cut me out of his life forever."

Diego turned away, stroking the beautiful stallion over his strong, black neck.

" Don't be afraid Tommy, I will help you, I want to ask you though, don't tell it anyone else, I am one of the few who is not judgmental, the only person I know you could tell would be Victoria." His mind trailed off by the mentioning of the name of Zorro's love.

" Like you, my love life is seriously complicated, you see Victoria is my girlfriend, only she doesn't know it."

Tommy looked confused but asked the question that was on his mind.

" How is that even possible?"

Diego laughed he needed to remember he didn't know about the town's couple.

" You see, Victoria is Zorro's girlfriend, she has no clue that I am Zorro. Like you I am afraid too, afraid of her anger when she finds out that I have been hiding from her all this time, I am afraid that she breaks up with me the moment I reveal myself to her. I tell you this because I don't want you to make the same mistake as I have, don't wait too long to tell the people that to the people that you love. The fear doesn't become less with time, it will only increase until there is only fear left."

Tommy nodded.

" I will tell him, the moment I can go home. Thank you for your advice."

Diego laid his arm over the young man's shoulder his other arm over the shoulders of Felipe, who listened silently to both men.

" Come on let me go into town, I want to introduce you to some people, for the record if they ask you how old you are please say that your thirty if you will."

The white ranger-commander agreed it was for the best that they didn't know the real story.

Command center 1993 earlier, right before Tommy's confession...

The command center was crowded since Tommy disappeared, they all helped Alpha, searching for a way to bring their commander back to them, trying to get him back on the viewing globe and trying to calm down the one person carried his heart.

** I got a lock again, Tommy will appear in the viewing globe. **

everybody was anguish to see their friend, everyone turned towards the viewing globe in time to see how Tommy started his confession.

They watched in silence how their leader confessed everything, to turn their heads towards Jason to see his reaction, a reaction nobody expected.

" He feels the same way, the man of my dreams confesses his love for me and there is no way to reach him, no magic wand to go to him and tell him he doesn't need to be afraid. We need to find a way to get him back we just have too. Every single ranger turned towards Jason, all to hug him, making sure that he knew they accepted him, accepted them as a soon-to-be-couple.

Alpha looked from Jason towards Zordon and back. Zordon knew what Alpha had in mind to bring Tommy back home...

TBC...

what solution did Alpha have in mind and what is Jason's part of it. Is everybody as happy with the confession as they say? Stay tuned and read it in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 :  
\-------------

command center 1993...  
“ Jason you are a genius, you brought me on an idea.” Jason looked confused towards The little robot called Alpha.  
“I am? I did?”   
“ Yes Jason, Your both confessions of love for each other, and you mentioning a magic wand, gave me the solution, the wand of true love. But receiving this wand will be a dangerous trip. The Rangers can help you through your trip, but it is important that you guard the wand or Tommy will be lost in time forever.”

Jason was determent to do everything in his power to bring back the man he loved since the beginning of their friendship. He looked towards the rangers and they all nodded in agreement they too were going to do everything possible to bring their commander back.   
“ First things first Jason I will send you to the Island Phaedos, the others will help you, there you will meet with Dulcea, the master warrior, to unite your body and soul with that of your spirit animal. You will need to suit up again to save him.” explained Alpha.

Jason had planned to talk to Zordon anyway, he wanted to suit up again to be next to his love, just like the old times. 

“ Zordon, is this the only way to safe Tommy?” asked Cat, trying not to let her jealousy take over. She too was in love with her leader, she was quite shocked when she learned that she wouldn't get her chance to make him happy. 

“ Yes Catherine, this is the only way. Jason are you willing to be a ranger once again? Billy as a second-in-command, are you willing to take him to your team once again. “  
Billy nodded, “positive Zordon. Jason, do you accept the power once again?”

“ Yes, I accept.” there was no indication of hesitation in Jason's voice. He really was ready to take up his morpher.

“ Good, if everyone's ready I will teleport you all to the island Phaedos to start Jason's quest for his spirit animal. May the power protect you all. Alpha you may continue.” spoke their floating mentor.

The rangers formed a circle around Jason, flashing away from the command center towards the place where everything for the ninjetti-rangers had started, earlier.

Los Angeles 1820...

Diego was riding Esperanza, Felipe rode his Pinto, Tommy rode a beautifully, and how ironic, a white stallion named halcón.   
Diego and Tommy rode side by side, Tommy smiled thinking back to the moment he saw the beautiful, white stallion he got in a loan from the De La Vega Ranch, the stallion was his to use during his stay in Los Angeles. 

** FLASHBACK **  
“ Can you ride?” asked Diego when they where on their way to the De La Vega stables.  
“ I am no expert but I can handle a horse.”   
“ Good, we can travel on horseback then.” Diego stopped by a white horse “ this is halcón, a son of my father's horse Dulcinea, he has a calm spirit and we keep him for the guests to ride him, it is not a bad horse but we breed with the more spirited ones. He is named after this grey spot over here.” pointing to a grey mark on his left shoulder.”   
Tommy laughed, “ that looks like a falcon.”   
Diego nodded “we thought so too. He is kind of special to us, that why we decided to keep him. We normally only keep the more spirited ones, because that is what the De La Vega ranch is famous for, but what I wanted to ask, why is it so funny?”

Tommy laughed again, “ A white stallion with the name Falcon, I am the white ranger like I told you” still looking around him so that nobody could overhear them. “ The falcon is my spirit animal. He helps me fight the bad guys because the difference in time I can not call up my Zord to defeat a monster when I have to.”

“ A zord?” asked Diego in confusion.  
“ Yes, that is like a large falcon made of metal to defeat my enemy's.”   
Diego was still confused.  
“ Never mind it is a thing of the future.” responded Tommy on the confused looks he got from his friends. Tommy couldn't blame him either because the airplane didn't exist at this time neither had they heard of cars.   
Diego nodded, knowing there was so much he didn't know off. So many things his young friend knew but couldn't tell because of the danger of changing the future.  
They saddled the horses and started the two miles towards the pueblo.

** END OF FLASHBACK **

They arrived at the tavern, the moment he snapped out of his thoughts.   
“ Welcome to the pueblo of Los Angeles, amigo.” Diego laid a hand on the young leaders shoulder in a friendly gesture to lead him inside tavern Victoria. The tavern of the love of his life. Neither did the two men know that peace, although Tommy knew it in the back of his mind, would be far away in a few hours.   
Tommy had learned to expect the unexpected.

 

Phaedos island 1993...

It wasn't long before the ranger landed in the middle of the ruin, the place where the quest for the spirit animal would take place.   
Dulcea was already waiting for their arrival.  
The rangers formed a line with Jason at the end of it. Dulcea walked past them greeting them one by one until she arrived at the end of the line.   
“ You must be Jason, I am Dulcea, master warrior of Phaedos. Let your quest begin, we don't have any time to lose, the longer Tommy stays in the past the harder it will be to bring him back to his own timeline. Jason, please take your place by the fire, to the other rangers, I want to ask to morph in your Ninja suits and form a circle and repeat after me. Animal spirit please guide the spirit of our friend and let them become one.”   
Jason took his place with his friends around them. One by one they called the guidance of there animal, starting with Billy.  
“ I NEED BLUE NINJA RANGER POWER NOW, I CALL UPON MY SPIRIT ANIMAL THE CUNNING WOLF TO HELP AND GUIDE THE SPIRIT ANIMAL OF OUR FRIEND!”  
next to Billy was Aisha.  
“ I NEED YELLOW NINJA RANGER POWER NOW, I CALL UPON MY SPIRIT ANIMAL THE FIERCE BEAR TO HELP AND GUIDE THE SPIRIT ANIMAL OF OUR FRIEND!”  
next was Rocky.   
“ I NEED RED NINJA RANGER POWER NOW, I CALL UPON MY SPIRIT ANIMAL THE MIGHTY APE TO HELP AND GUIDE THE SPIRIT ANIMAL OF OUR FRIEND!”  
followed by Cat who was still trying to get her jealousy under control.  
“ I NEED PINK NINJA RANGER POWER NOW, I CALL UPON MY SPIRIT ANIMAL THE AGILE CRANE TO HELP AND GUIDE THE SPIRIT ANIMAL OF OUR FRIEND!”

Last but not least was Adam.  
“ I NEED BLACK NINJA RANGER POWER NOW, I CALL UPON MY SPIRIT ANIMAL THE FROG PRINCE TO HELP AND GUIDE THE SPIRIT ANIMAL OF OUR FRIEND!”  
The medals on their chest were lightning up, the animals made there appearance one by one. Circling around the magical fire-pit to help the new animal to reach his goal.   
It was time for Dulcea to speak her magic words.  
“ Jason, very deep inside you there is an animal spirit waiting to be released, close your eyes and look deep inside yourself.”   
Jason did as he was told, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
Dulcea blew the magical dust towards the fire-pit in the direction where Jason was standing, the five animals of his team-mates were dancing around the fire to welcome the new spirit in their circle of power. A silver eagle appeared, it looked like it was dancing his way up, leaving a sort of Tornado of fire behind him. He flew towards the sky before he danced around the one he had chosen to protect, bounding by flying into his heart.   
Jason opened his eyes, his normal clothes were gone, wearing a silver ninja suit instead.   
“ Jason, you are the eagle, strong and together with the falcon lords of the sky. Go on and save your falcon.

Billy approached Jason, reached for his shoulder, “ welcome back Jason, I give you back what is yours, the place next to Tommy as his second-in-command, the place where you belong.   
Jason smiled and pulled his old friend in a hug, “ thank you, Billy.”   
He turned towards the rest of the team whom all gave their agreement to make Jason second-in-command.   
“ Thank you all for your trust. Let's get going and rescue our leader. Thank you for everything Dulcea.”   
with these words, they left Phaedos to hear the next phase of the project 'safe the falcon' 

Los Angeles 1820...

Diego, Tommy, and Felipe were sitting on his favorite table in the tavern, Diego chose that table whenever he could because he could see everything from that spot, a certain senorita included.   
Victoria approached the table from where the man had placed themselves.  
“ Buenos Dias, don Diego,” she looked towards Tommy. “ Buenos Dias, senor...?”  
“ Senorita Escalante, can I introduce to you to my friend Tommy Oliver, I met him during my time in Madrid. Tommy this is la senorita Victoria Escalante, owner of this tavern and a good friend of the family.”   
Tommy nodded friendly towards the young woman “ nice to meet you, miss Escalante.”   
she nodded back as a friendly gesture “ Welcome to Los Angeles senor Oliver. What can I bring you, gentleman.”   
“ Bring some of your lemonade senorita, if that's alright with you?”   
“ That is fine with me, and please call me Tommy, miss. Escalante.”   
“ Very well Tommy, if you call me Victoria.” Tommy smiled friendly as agreement towards the young woman.  
Victoria had just turned around, the moment screams could be heard outside. The two men stood up and made there way outside. Tommy's reaction said it all.  
“ Oh man, not here too.”  
TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

\---------------

 

command center 1993...

 

The rangers appeared not much later after leaving Phaedos, it was like they didn't leave town let alone left earth.

“ Welcome back silver ranger, are you ready to retrieve the wand of true love.” boomed out of the tube the moment the lights disappeared and the the rangers came in to view.

“ Yes, Zordon I will do anything to bring Tommy back to us.” the silver ranger was confident that he would make it work. He would do his best to bring the white ranger back if it was the last thing he ever did. He would,'t fail, not this time.

“ reach out and retrieve the only thing that can bring you to your loved one, Jason.”

Jason did what he was told he reach with his arm like he would reach for something that was just out of reach, sparkles circled until a staff was forming, a beautiful golden staff wearing a silver and white heart on top of it.

The ranger looked towards the staff in Jason's hand, it was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen. Jason smiling at the white and silver heart on top, the first sign of there true love. The only one who wasn't smiling was cat, she had taken place in the back, that way nobody could see her jealousy towards the silver ranger. She wouldn't be the cause of them breaking up, she wasn't that mean, at least not anymore.

She knew she was no match for Jason but that didn't mean she wouldn't wish for a moment the silver heart turned in to a pink one.

She would always keep her fantasy that one day, no one would take that away from her, the mind was free to let fantasy's float freely, even the moment she would decide to move on and find her self someone to love.

Nobody would ever know that her heart belonged to that one man that chose his best friend instead of her.

No, she wanted Tommy to be happy, with or without her love.

She snapped out of thoughts the moment Zordon spoke again.

“ Jason, when your ready take the staff in your left hand, bring it towards your heart and use the words bring me to the person who holds the key to my heart and soul, wherever he is, bring me to him. To come back you need both to hold the staff at the same time and tell it to bring you back home.”

Jason nodded, he was about the do what Zordon just told him, when Zordon made him stop and spoke to him once more.

“Jason don't return until you defeated the bountybug, if they succeed in killing Tommy's great-great-great-great grandfather, Tommy will cease to exist, no matter where he would be in time. He will need you Jason. Be careful and may the power protect you!”

 

Jason nodded, he was as ready as he would ever be, little anxious to travel so far in time, but happy that he would finally be reunited with his best friend, he could finally tell him that he felt the same way.

He took the wand in his left hand, brought the two hearts on top towards his own heart and spoke the words “ bring me to the person who holds the key to my heart and soul, wherever he is, bring me to him!”

A red light consumed the silver ranger, he was on his way to rescue the most important person in his life.

 

Los Angeles 1820 …

 

“ Let me guess you know this strange bird-creatures?” Diego asked rather shocked.

“ I am afraid so, these are Tenga's. Please get yourself and everyone to safety. I will handle these bird-brains.”

Diego nodded. He wasn't planning on let Tommy do this alone though, not knowing that soon a second ranger would make his entrance.

Diego left, sneaking away like he always did ready to let Zorro appear about 10 minutes later.

Tommy watched around him, there was nobody in sight.

He made the usual sign with his two index-fingers.

“I hope this still works. I NEED NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!”

Tommy was once more dressed in his white ninja suit.

“ Are you looking for me bird-brains!” He jumped with these words and a large Ki-haa, hitting one of the five Tenga's with one of his flying kicks.

 

Outskirts of town Los Angeles 1820

 

Zorro was nearing the towns-gate to climb on the roofs when a flash stopped him in his tracks.

The flash was a mix of red and silver, showing a person dressed in a similar way as there new friend Tommy when they found him, the only difference was the color and a different chest-plate. The silver ranger walked towards him.

“ Excuse me sir, did you happen to see, someone similar to me but dressed in white?”

Zorro looked at the man not knowing what to do asking himself the question to tell him where he was or not. The man looked the same, did they fight on the same side?

Jason sensed that the masked man knew more then he let on.

“ Don't worry, I am on the same side of the man I am looking for.”

Zorro nodded “ I am think he is still fighting those strange birds in the plaza. I am going via the rooftops to see how I can help you all just go towards the plaza.”

Zorro's eyes fell on the wand he was caring and the two hearts on top of it, thinking back to the strange picture they found and had given back to the owner.

“ I am Zorro.” reaching out his hand towards the silver ranger.

“I am the silver ranger.” reaching out also.

Zorro laughed and looked around.

“ I have a feeling you are very Important to Tommy.”

Jason startled “ you know who he is?”

Zorro nodded “ and he knows who I am, but more of that later let us see if we can help him.”

Jason nodded and made his way to the plaza, where is best friend and the love of his life was fighting some strangely familiar birds.

He stopped again watching Zorro and the horse behind him. Zordon had told him about this man and his special horse. He also told him that he could trust the man, despite him wearing a mask. He watched to the wand in his hands and again towards the masked man. “ If Tommy trusts him with his secret, I can trust him with the wand.” Jason thought before calling the man in black.

“ Excuse me Mister Zorro...?” Zorro turned around again.

“ Do you know a safe place for this wand, I can't risk losing our only way home.

Zorro nodded. “ Give it to my horse, Toronado will bring it to safety.”

Jason looked from the wand towards the beautifully black stallion, thinking what to do. He reached out his hands with the wand in front of him.

Toronado took the wand in his mouth as careful as he possibly could, like he knew he needed to be careful with it.

“ Bring it home Toronado, and come back afterwards.” with these words of his master the black stallion took off, running with such a speed that no horse Jason knew had ever reached before.

“ Now I know why he is called Toronado!” laughed the silver ranger.

“ Thank you Zorro!”

Zorro nodded in response.

“ Now Let's roast some Tenga's”

 

Los Angeles plaza 1820...

 

Jason saw Tommy fighting, but Tommy was losing. There were just a little to many Tenga's to handle on his own, hell he even doubted he they could handle them with the two of them.

“ Can I help you, bro?”

Tommy turned seeing a ranger, he never saw before but that voice sounded way to familiar, he would recognized that voice everywhere.

“ Jason, is that you?”

Jason laughed before he send a Tenga flying with a powerful tornado-kick.

“ Who did you expect Santa?” the humor clearly audible in his voice.

 

“ Come on let's go back, it didn't work out like we hoped for and let's come back later.” spoke one Tenga towards another, all the rest agreed immediately. The group took off, the rangers won yet another round in the battle between good and evil, but deep down they knew it would be temporary.

 

Tommy looked around looking for a hidden spot to demorph.

“ Come on, let's go over there.” running behind the news office. Clearly a good spot, because they saw someone else, who was making his alter ego disappear.

“ I think we will do the same, what do you think bro!” laughed Tommy.

They both made the same hand sign, making a fist holding it towards there right shoulder, bring it down towards there left leg yelling “ Power down!”

“ Go home, boy” was the only thing Diego said.

Diego looked towards the new man who knew his secret and reached out his hand.

“ Diego De La Vega, nice to meet you again senor...?”

Jason took the hand, shaking it with his own.

“I am Jason Lee Scott. Nice to meet you again too!” He looked towards Tommy it would be now or never, who knew what could go wrong next time they faced one of Rita's goons.

“ Tommy can I talk to you please?”

“ This is it” thought Tommy it is now or never.

“ Yes Jason, I need to tell you something too. You first.”

“ I will leave you boys to it, I am going to see if Victoria is alright. Meet me in the tavern later.” Diego left the two boys, suspecting the subject of their little talk. Although he have a problem with same-sex relations, what alone was rare, thinking of how most people in this time thought about the subject, watching it was something else.

 

“ Tommy, I want to say I heard your confession through the viewing globe...” Tommy swallowed nervously his eyes looking towards the ground before his feet.

Jason lifted Tommy's chin with his index-finger, forcing him to look Jason in the eyes.

“ I know we need to be careful here but know that I fell in love with you the first moment I laid my eyes on you, way back on the tournament. I knew then I couldn't love another as much I loved you, but we became friends after our little ordeal, you became my best friend and fear kept my mouth shut.”

A shy smile appeared on Tommy's face. Letting his forehead rest on Jason's, speaking softly.

“ The moment you reached your hand on the beach, I knew for sure I was in love with you. But just like you said, becoming best friends kept my mouth shut. I know we need to be careful but ...” Tommy stopped talking, letting his eyes speak more than words ever could. His eyes switching from Jason's eyes towards his lips and back, leaning in slowly until his lips touched Jason's.

“ Oh man I will need all my willpower to keep my lips from yours, but if we want to go home a life we better go back to the tavern, my love.”

Jason nodded in agreement, this wasn't the time to come out, if they wanted to start there life together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
\-------------

on the moon 1993...

Rita walked from on side of the room to the other, to go back to her Repulsascoop, leaving a groan of anger.  
“ Zedd is taking his annual sleep to restore his magic, on the moment we can get rid of Tommy forever, it is needless to say that Goldar's trick to flash him back in time in another place was a excellent move, it would've worked if it wasn't for that stupid silver power punk. I didn't think that that would be his true love, I always thought it would be Kimberly.”   
She kept watching what was happening back in time, she knew there was only one monster that could use his full power in that timeline. The only monster that was known as the bountybug.  
There was only one little problem, the ability to make a good one. The bounty bug wasn't easy to make, while Finster was doing a good job in making monsters, in her opinion anyway. The bountybug was quite another task, she would need some help but who could help her, now that she tried to take over the world without her Zeddy.  
If someone told her that she would speak about her husband this way after only six month,she would think you hit your head just one time to many.  
There is only one thing she could do, the one thing she hated to do, ask her father for help. He could make the improvements on Finster's bountybug.   
“ Alright, here it goes.” sighed Rita, she really, really hated to ask help especially, her fathers, from the moment she came into the alien-family she tried so hard to make her father proud, without success.  
She always had a feeling, she didn't belong in the family. One reason was the fact that she was half human, half alien. She only discovered recently that her real mother was really her aunt, her adopted mother's sister, it made her think back on the moment a few years ago when she learned the news.  
** FLASHBACK **

It was a few weeks after her marriage with Lord Zedd, her father was visiting the moonpalace to help them get rid of the power rangers. they had their umpteenth quarrel, nothing new really. The quarrels were always about the same thing, defeating the power rangers.   
“ Can't you do anything right, it is always the same with you. You get your ass kicked by some stupid childeren. Master vile yelled towards his daughter.  
“ SOME FUCKING TEENAGERS, RITA!” he yelled even louder.  
“ don't yell like that, daddy. You never helped me, heck, I even think you never wanted me in the first place. If you think you can do it so much better, well be my guest. This will be fun to see.” shouted Rita, trying her best to get the loudest voice in this.   
Zedd, who was following this whole circus didn't speak at all, the only thing he could do was think “ why did I end up in this for evils sake circus they call family!” still listening at the argue between father and daughter.  
“ NOT LOVE YOU, YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE SAVED YOU FROM WHEN YOU WERE BORN.” He was going to trown something at her feet that she didn't see coming for miles, the one thing Master Vile had promised to keep from her, a promise he made to his wife on her deathbed.”   
“IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD'T BE WHERE YOU ARE NOW, WE WERE THE ONLY ONES THAT LOVED YOU, WE ADOPTED YOU BECAUSE NOBODY WANTED A HALFBLOOD ALIEN AS A DAUGHTER, YOU HEARD ME RIGHT,...” he continued as a response on the shock on the faces of Rita and Zedd.   
“WE ADOPTED YOU, GAVE YOU A LIFE, OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T REACH YOUR FIRST BIRTHDAY, HELL YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE A MONTH. YOU REAL MOTHER HAD A SHORT AFFAIRE WITH A HUMAN CALLED ALFONSO RAMONE. SHE WAS A SPY IN THOSE DAY, A SPY ON EARTH. SHE WAS IN HER HUMAN FORM WHEN THE AFFAIRE STARTED. SHE WAS ALREADY HALF WAY PREGNANT WHEN SHE FOUND OUT AND WE HAD DECIDED TO TAKE YOU IN BECAUSE WE COULDN'T GET CHILDEREN OF OUR OWN! SO DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL ME WE DON'T LOVE YOU!”   
Rita was just too shocked to response, she was half human. 

** END OF FLASHBACK ** 

Los Angeles 1820...

Jason and Tommy entered the tavern, both smiling like never before. “ this is going to be one of the thougest missions ever, just for keeping my emotions in check.” thought Tommy and Jason both at the same time, while walking towards the table where they found Don Diego.  
Diego noticed the smiles on there faces. “ That can only mean one thing, there talk couldn't go better.” smiled Diego to himself.  
“ I think I may presume that I can congratulate you gentlemen? That your fear wasn't grounded, Tommy? Whispered Diego in such a soft voice that only both men heard what he said.   
“ but I want to warn you, most people won't be so tolerant about two guys having a relationship with each other.”   
Both men nodded in agreement, they knew that too, heck even in there time was same-sex relationship a tabboo in most family's .

 

on the moon 1993...

e shock disappeared, Rita was feeling guilty of the things she had said to her father. She needed to do something, she hated, apologize to her father and ask for help.  
She walked towards the room where she knew she could find him after their fights.   
She slowly approached him, her eyes towards the floor.  
“ I am sorry daddy, it was wrong to even say such a thing to you. Do you think you could help me defeat the white ranger and his loverboy. Could you make my bountybug just that little bit stronger pointing towards the monster that had placed himself behind her. His eyes following the direction of his dauthers finger towards the big green grasshopper, cloathed in a sleeveless jacket, wearing a belt, armed with two special spaceguns.   
“ Hmm...” Master vile rubbed his metal chin, he misses one thing, he points his staff towards the monster, adding a big basket on his bag.   
“ Now he is ready to go!”   
“ Thank you daddy; now my dearest bountybug go fetch me some rangers and start with the two most irritating ones. Those who travelled back in time.Don't forget to capture there great-great-great-great grandfather, a masked man who calls himself Zorro. I am going to visit my ancestor their alcalde to his lancers from interfearing. ” an evil laugh escaping father and daughter. 

 

Los Angeles 1820...

The alcalde was minding his own business, trying to come up with yet another plan to capture the torn in his eye, his enemy, Zorro, when Rita appeared in his office.  
“ Yell one word and you are toast!” the alcalde took the treath quiet serious. There was no messing with a witch, a real witch this time, not someone he accused without evidence to get his hands on there property.   
“ H...how c...can I h...help you?” stuttered the alcalde, his voice filled with fear.   
“ I think we can help each other, you want to get rid of your enemy right? I want to get rid of mine. I will give you the name of Zorro if you, let us say fail to send lancers towards my monster. Can I count on it?”   
Luis Ramone stroked his beard, this could be a fantastic day after all. But he has his own condition.   
“ You have a deal, if you bring the man to me. Do that and I will send my man the wrong way.”   
“ Deal!” agreed Rita “ nice to do business with an ancestor.” It was the last thing she responded before leaving a stunned but otherwise happy Alcalde, he was sure that this time Zorro wouldn't get away so easily, an evil smile rising on his face.

 

Los Angeles dessert 1820...

Felipe was on his way to town to meet with Diego and his new found friends when a monster startled his pinto, making it stop in his tracks.   
The monster with the name Bountybug.   
“ Listen very carefully young peepsqeeck...” Felipe interrupted the monster gesting he couldn't hear.  
“ Shut up sqeeck, I know you can hear so don't bother, I have a message for your friends! Tell them I am on my way and that they better enjoy their last hour!” the monster laughed evily   
Felipe took that opportunity to make a run for it. He would deliver the message alright.  
His pony ran as fast as it possibly could. He arrived at the tavern just a few minutes later.  
With a pale face, he walked in a fast tempo toward the table that was occupaid by Diego, Tommy and Jason, signing like a man possed.  
“ slow down Felipe!” Felipe tried to slow his signing but was failing miserably,  
“slower Felipe! A monster in the dessert coming this way, a large grasshopper telling you to give us a message?” Felipe nodded, glad that Diego was understanding him so soon, Felipe had the habit of ratling when he was shocked.  
“ What message?” asked Diego.  
Felipe started signing again.  
“ He said that he was on his way here and that he would kill you and them.” Felipe pointed to Jason and Tommy.  
“ But a grasshopper Felipe?” Tommy and Jason looked towards each other they thought the same thing, this could only mean one thing.   
“ RITA!!!” they said in unison.   
There was only one thing that Tommy needed to know.  
“ Where did you see you saw him?” Felipe signed towards Diego, that way he could easily translate to the new found friends.  
“ Felipe says, on his way here, that means between here and the hacienda.” Tommy and Jason jumped up they had no time to lose.  
“I think Zorro is going to help with this one amigo.” Diego left the tavern at the same time as the two rangers, not knowing that Victoria heard everything. She walked to the back, letting her waitresses in charge, ready to follow the guys to wherever they would lead her.

Tommy and Jason arrived on the place that Felipe had described.  
“ I see you got my message, rangers. Are you ready to be destroyed?” came a voice behind him. Tommy didn't hasitate for a minute. “I hope this works!” he thought.  
“It is Morphng time! White ranger power!”  
“ Silver ranger power!” Jason had morphed for the very first time in his rangersuit, a beautiful silver suit with a flying eagle on top of his helmet.   
“ I got some friends for you to play with today. Tenga's attack.!”   
It was obvious that the rangers were winning.   
“ This is going terribley wrong, two rangers that is much to strong.” the Bountybug took his lasso and trew it over the the silver ranger, shooting him in to the basket on his back. While the Tenga's were holding Tommy.” He streached his arm like he was trying to grab Jason before he disappeared.  
“ JASOOON! NOOO!”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

last time in my story ancestors:

This is going terribly wrong, two rangers that is much to strong.” the Bountybug took his lasso and threw it over the the silver ranger, shooting him in to the basket on his back. While the Tenga's were holding Tommy.” He reached his arm like he was trying to grab Jason before he disappeared.  
“ JASOOON! NOOO!”  
++ Toronado++  
Saba - 

** Felipe or flashback **

Chapter 8  
\-------------

Los Angeles 1820...

Tommy threw the Tenga's who were holding him against some large rocks that seemed to be rising from the warm desert sand, but the Tenga's were just too strong, he nearly got caught himself.  
Two Tenga's flew past him backward, like they were hit with a force he never saw before, he watched where they came from and caught the nature of the force with his own eyes.   
Another pair of Tenga's flew against other rocks, falling passed out on the hot sand, two beautiful prints visible on their chests, but what really startled him was the fact that he understood Toronado word for word in his mind.  
++ If you try to hurt my new friend, you better watch out because you will need to pass me.++   
“mental note to my self, ask Zorro about Toronado's thought ability's” whispered Tommy under his breath to himself.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a whip and a curse coming from the bountybug.  
“ Who invited you and that black Kangaroo?” spoke the monster, while coming up from the ground.  
“ I have my own invitation to this party. If you want do defeat my friend here you will need to take on us all.”  
The last two Tenga's where sent flying while Zorro continued with the monster.   
“ It looks like your all alone on this one. Now give us Jason back.”   
“ Not a chance! Here ends your little romance!” said the monster, who clearly loved to rhyme.  
“ I will tell you something more. For your great-great-great-great grandfather death will be at his door!” with that he threw his lasso, ending around the body of the masked man who showed up to help the white ranger and what was worse the bug made a run for it, with a speed he couldn't follow on foot, he couldn't call on his zord so he hoped that Toronado would help him, by letting him ride the stallion.  
“ Shit, what am going to do now?” he snapped his finger, “of course I understood Toronado perfectly just maybe it also works in reverse.”  
He concentrated on the black horse. “ Toronado I need your help! Let me ride you to safe Jason and your master, you are the only one who can follow that thing, please I need you right now.” He didn't need to wait long on a response though, Toronado would do anything to help his master, they needed to get to the Bountybug before he could reach Rita or the alcalde. Tommy didn't know which one would be worse.   
++ I will do anything to safe my master and I trust you, let's get going. But how do we know which way the went with them?++  
“ I have something who could point the way. I call on the power of the falcon, please appear.”  
Tommy stretched his arm and a white falcon took place on the white rangers forearm.   
“ Oh great falcon, show us the was that the monster went, show us the way the persons we love so much.” Tommy bowed his head in respect and threw his arm up to let his falcon fly trough the air. He made a run towards Toronado and jumped on his back, waiting for his falcon to return back to him.

The falcon began to fly back and forward making saba speak what the falcon needed to say. -- The falcon found the bountybug, he ask you to follow him. --   
“ thank u Saba” Tommy encouraged Toronado by placing his heels in the flanks of the big animal.  
“ Damn he runs fast, never have I known a horse as fast as this one.” thought Tommy while he raced through the desert, sand went flying beneath the hooves of the strong black stallion. He was concentrating on the road and the falcon that he hadn't notice the woman he had passed. Any other person would think that it would be their imagination to see Toronado with an obvious different rider on his back. She knew Toronado like know one else.   
“ There must be something wrong with Zorro, that is the only explanation. I am going to follow them maybe I can help them.”  
Victoria's didn't know how right she was and how much this decision would change her life forever.

In the basket of Bountybug...

“ We need to find a way out of here, I know Tommy will do everything we can Zorro, but what can he do on his own,” said Jason towards his companion in the big bag.  
“ Maybe if we could cut our way out of here, do you think your sword is strong enough?”  
Zorro thought for a minute, he knew even Toledo steel could be dulled.   
“ I am sure willing to try but what are we going to do when we fall out of this thing, it could mean death against this speed.” was Zorro his response towards Jason.   
“ I have an idea!” Zorro made a cut in the side of the basket, he took off his cape and tied it on the basket with the cords from the neck side, the cords that were used to hold the cape into place.  
“ I will make a snap through the bottom of the basket hold on to the cape and slide down on the right moment.” Jason knew this would be their only chance to escape the bountybug, he knew he would survive the jump his suit was made that way that he would survive such things, hell they fell out of zords that were 30 storey's high and survive so he would sure survive this one.   
“ You hold on to the cape, our suits are made to take the fall and survive it. It wouldn't be the first fall from a serious hight.” Zorro nodded, he wasn't surprised anymore. If you would help people who lived more than 100 years from now, than everything was possible.   
He took his saber and made his cut from left to right while he took a hold of his cape with his other hand. The saber cut through the basket, like it would cut through butter. Jason jumped and like he predicted survived the fall without any problems, he took a hide behind a large rock waiting until Zorro made the jump from the end of his cape.   
Zorro was almost on the end of his cape when a sudden sound made him look at the tied fabric above him.  
*KrrrrrrrrrrrK * The fabric was tearing, it was jumping now or falling down within seconds not knowing where he would come down.  
The masked man jumped hoping he could avoid the large rocks, but this time luck was not with him. The first three rocks no problem, not noticing the smaller fourth one in the back, hitting his head being out cold immediately.   
Jason saw what was happening, “ZORRO NO!” he made a run towards the masked bandit to see if the man could still be a life or not.  
He let out a sigh of relief when he saw him move a bit, unfortunately, Bountybug wasn't deaf either.   
“ Shit, they escaped! Well to bad I will need to destroy them myself.” He raised the pistol in his hand, but was startled by a sudden laser, making him drop his laser, looking in front of him he saw a saber flying on his own, stopping just in front of Jason and Zorro, surrounding the two with a special protection field.  
“ Oh no you don't! You are not going to hurt them not as long as I am around.” the voice of Saba was full of venom. The magical saber loved his master, as much as a magical saber could love someone anyway. He knew that those two people were of much importance to his white master.   
Jason heard a known voice right behind him, the sounds of hooves making him look behind him.   
“ Attaboy Saba, are you guys alright?” The white rangers voice was a combination of worry and anger. Jason couldn't see it right now but he knew that those lovely brown eyes, were flashing green right now, he could hear it on the amount of venom coming through that mouth when the white ranger spoke.  
“ Ah good we are all together now I can destroy you all at once. First starting with you white ranger.” threatened Rita's monster.   
The ranger-commander jumped off the back of the black stallion without fear, he thanked Toronado without taking his eyes the monster. The horse neighed as a response before hiding himself behind some bushes.  
The Ranger-commander wanted to say something else towards the monster before a female voice made him stop, it was a voice full of worry towards the masked man, he knew that voice.   
“ ZORRO!” it was all that she could say, starting her way towards where her masked love lay in the lap of the silver stranger.  
“ Saba let her through the field she is alright,” commanded Tommy, again without taking his eyes off the monster.   
Victoria took place beside Zorro's head and took the head out of Jason's lap and lay it down on her own.  
“ Go and help him, I will watch over him.”   
Jason nodded on Victoria's statement. He walked through the forcefield and took his place beside his love and commander.   
“ Oh, beautiful love reunion, too bad it will be your last!” laughed the monster.   
“ I would look at your lover one more time Jason because he will be gone once I am finished here. Oh, and same counts for you Zorro or should I say Diego! Hahaha” laughed the monster his voice full of evil.  
Tommy watched Jason and Jason watched Tommy even with their helmets on they knew what they other though before watching the couple in the forcefield.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time in Ancestors

“ ZORRO!” it was all that she could say, starting her way towards where her masked love lay in the lap of the silver stranger.  
“ Saba let her through the field she is alright,” commanded Tommy, again without taking his eyes of the monster.   
Victoria took place beside Zorro's head and took the head out of Jason's lap and lay it down on her own.  
“ Go and help him, I will watch over him.”   
Jason nodded on Victoria's statement. He walked through the forcefield and took his place beside his love and commander.   
“ Oh, beautiful love reunion, too bad it will be your last!” laughed the monster.   
“ I would look at your lover one more time Jason because he will be gone once I am finished here. Oh and same counts for you Zorro or should I say Diego! Hahaha” laughed the monster his voice full of evil.  
Tommy watched Jason and Jason watched Tommy even with their helmets on they knew what they other thought before watching the couple in the forcefield. 

CHAPTER 9

 

Victoria watched towards the two men in their ranger-suits before she laid her eyes on the masked man in her lap, pieces of the puzzle were falling together in her mind.   
“ It is true isn't it? All the pieces of the hints you left through the years. Deep inside, you wanted me to find out. Don't worry my love we will find away to be together, we will get out of this one way or an other, I hope.” If Zorro's head didn't hurt so much he would jump out of joy, Victoria loved him, she really loved him.   
“ Isn't that sweet, double love, or was that another secret, boys! Say goodbye to your baby-love Jason, because I won't leave before your precious Tommy is history and my Empress is ruling this time line and yours!” Hahahahaha” laughed the evil monster.  
“ You knew this Zorro? Two men in love with each other?” Zorro nodded  
“ I will tell you everything if we get out of here.” Victoria sighed and nodded she would have to wait to hear everything. She now knew for sure that those strange men were the new guys from town.  
“Those men are those new guys in town aren't they?What are you not telling me Zorro?” Zorro sighed and looked towards the two men who gave him a little nod, barley noticeable.  
“ I will tell you in advance that what I am about to tell is unbelievable. They are not my friends from this time, to be honest the white ranger is my great-great-great-great grandson and his partner! So yes they are together but only we know that.” Victoria nodded before taking her eyes towards the guys who were fighting the monster, “ their secret is safe with me, just like yours, I love you Diego.” Victoria bent her head towards the man still laying in her lap. Diego came up from her lap as far as he could until their lips met for the first time since she knew the truth of the man behind the mask. A kiss full of love, full of trust but most importantly a kiss that removed all doubts and fears Zorro had over all these past years.   
Jason watched towards his lover with an attitude of 'what the hell she knows now'!  
“Over my dead body Bountybug! If you want him you will have to pass me!” Jason's voice was menacing. It would be a cold day in hell before he would let that happen.  
“ I can take care of that!” now pointing his laser towards Jason.   
“ It is time to finish this insect! Ready Jason!” Jason nodded towards his leader, his precious white ranger!  
“ I call up on the power of my white falcon to finish this monster!” yelled the white ranger his fingers circled around his chest-plate.   
Jason copied his commander with the words.   
“ I call up on the power of my silver eagle to finish this monster!”   
both chest-plates lit up after the commands were given. A beautiful falcon appeared together with a beautiful silver eagle. The two birds flew together, side by side around Rita's monster with such a speed that even Toronado was feeling jealous. Their eyes lasering a white and a silver beam, until the monster exploded. The two birds flew away from each other just for crossing again later, forming a heart in the sky before flying back in the chest-plates of their masters.  
“ alright Saba, the cost is clear! It is time to power down!” The two men reached for their right shoulder and made a move towards their left leg. The rangers disappeared and for the very first time Victoria saw the real faces behind those strange suits.   
“ Thank you so much guys, we owe so much to you! Diego has future family to be proud of!”  
“ What can I say, it is in our blood!” responded Tommy his voice filled with pride. He watched towards the man who was his ancestor.   
“ I have a great-great-great-great grandfather to be proud of, he defends his village without extra powers, just a whip and a sword and some great help.” He smiled towards the black horse that came towards the group of people.   
Tommy reached out towards Zorro in an attempt to get Zorro back on his feet. Zorro walked towards his horse.   
“ It is best that we act as normal as we possibly could. Victoria you ride to the pueblo we will follow later!”   
Victoria nodded, she looked around and walked towards Zorro before he could mount Toronado. She took his face in to her hands and kissed him with every passion she had.   
“ Be careful me amor. I will see you in the tavern later.”   
Victoria mounted her horse and left the guys acting as normal as possible, hoping that the happiness in her eyes wouldn't betray her. Her patience would be rewarded with a family very soon now, Zorro would be hers and hers alone.  
“ Come on guys it is not far away but it is best that I change again.” 

 

Los Angeles 1820 The alcalde's office...

The alcalde was working through his papers, while he was thinking about a new plan to capture that torn in his eye.   
A flash appeared and showed a witch with a large staff and a hat that was split in two, being without comment about the rest of her dress.   
“ I seems that I will need you to get rid of Tommy through his ancestor Zorro!”   
the alcalde sighed, “ if I knew who Zorro was, I would have killed him long time ago. I don't think I can help you.” admitting for the first time in his life that capturing Zorro was impossible.  
“ I think I can help you but you are going to help me take over the world in this time. I will reward you with a high place in my army!” laughed Rita evilly  
“ of which position are we talking about?” His grin told Rita that, when she played this right, she would be close to world domination, and this before Zedd would wake up.   
“He is going to be proud of me!” thought Rita.  
“ We are talking about a place right beneath me and my husband! Our second-in-command!”   
“ Deal! Now tell me his name my queen!”   
“ I like your attitude, think about the one person you really know for sure that can't be him!”  
The alcalde started to think when the puzzles fell into place!  
“ It can't be … De La Vega! I should have known!” not knowing that there was another person taking in everything he heard and saw.   
“ I can't let the alcalde shoot Diego, even if he is Zorro! This has to end now!” The mysterious man was determined to save the life of Diego, who, if it was true what the alcalde said, saved his life many times before. 

Los Angeles 1820 Zorro's cave...

“ Let me change myself real quickly in the room next to this one. You can act normal here, only me and Felipe know of this place. I think you two could use some time together!” laughed Diego before leaving the stable to go towards the room that was holding his lab and his other clothes.  
“ We can go home very soon now. But let's stay until tomorrow morning, that way it won't stand out much.” Tommy reached his hand towards Jason's cheek.   
“Did I tell you how glad I am to see you here. To be able to touch you. Something I never thought possible! I love you my little eagle!” Tommy leaned in, locking his eyes with Jason's  
“ I love you too baby!” he responded before following Tommy's moves until both lips caressed each other in a kiss full of love, deepening it carefully! Coming up for air, they rested their foreheads against each other. “ I have been so scared, when their was no way to reach you! I thought I lost you before I even got you and your confession wasn't helping me either. You loved me and I couldn't tell you I felt the same! I am so glad, soon we can start our lives together,” Tommy smiled lovingly towards his little eagle, he had waited so long to hear those words from him.  
“ By the way, I have met that dog of yours, he is a real sweetheart!” He smile grew even bigger thinking about the dog that was waiting for him in the command center.  
“ I miss that big guy!” said Tommy, till smiling against Jason's forehead.  
The jumped apart when Diego coughed, saying that he was ready to go to the pueblo now.  
“ Thank you for this moment, Diego, you don't know what this means to us!”   
Diego smiled, he knew how it felt to hide your love for someone. It wouldn't be long though before he could start he family with the love of his life.

The Pueblo de Los Angeles 

It was about a half an hour later, when Diego and the two men arrived in the pueblo, not knowing that what was waiting for them there, or better who was waiting for them, waiting in the shadows behind the quartel, aiming a pistol towards Diego.   
He didn't know though that he was shadowed also.   
Tommy saw the glistening of the barrel, aiming towards his ancestor. “ Damn someone knows he secret.” Tommy was snapped out of thoughts when two shots rang through the pueblo. He saw a bullet flying towards Diego, he pushed Diego out of the way without a single thought, slamming against a pole of Victoria's Tavern, who came running outside, but stopped in her tracks by the look of Tommy laying against the pole of her tavern, Shot!  
Tommy had pushed Diego and caught the bullet in his shoulder. His body motionless, his face pale.   
“ Baby nooooo!! “ Jason ran towards his commander kneeling right beside his head, Diego sitting in the other sight. “ Baby please wake up for me, please don't leave me like this! Wake up Tom!” Tears rolling over the silver ranger's eyes. 

TBC

Will Tommy survive this? And what with the second shot that they heard? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Last time in my story ancestors...

It was about a half an hour later, when Diego and the two men arrived in the pueblo, not knowing that what was waiting for them there, or better who was waiting for them, waiting in the shadows behind the quartel, aiming a pistol towards Diego.   
He didn't know though that he was shadowed also.   
Tommy saw the glistening of the barrel, aiming towards his ancestor. “ Damn someone knows he secret.” Tommy was snapped out of thoughts when two shots rang through the pueblo. He saw a bullet flying towards Diego, he pushed Diego out of the way without a single thought, slamming against a pole of Victoria's Tavern, who came running outside, but stopped in her tracks by the look of Tommy laying against the pole of her tavern, Shot!  
Tommy had pushed Diego and caught the bullet in his shoulder. His body motionless, his face pale.   
“ Baby nooooo!! “ Jason ran towards his commander kneeling right beside his head, Diego sitting in the other sight. “ Baby please wake up for me, please don't leave me like this! Wake up Tom!” Tears rolling over the silver ranger's eyes. 

 

Chapter 10...

Jason didn't care who would see them, couldn't care less who heard him at this moment. His boyfriend took a bullet for his great-great-great-great grandfather, he could understand that part, but to fake in just being friends was too much for him to carry.   
He didn't really notice what was happening around him, the only thing that was important enough was that pale body next to him, the body of his Tommy, still motionless, the only thing that moved was his chest due to his shallow breathing. The only thing really heard was Diego giving commands to someone.

“What happened here?” came a voice from behind them. It was the voice of Don Diego's father.   
“ No time to explain father, please ride to Dr. Hernandez we have no time to lose. Tommy took a bullet that was meant for me. He needs to survive this.” Diego's voice was full of worry, but he knew he would be the one that kept his emotions under control.  
“ Senorita Escalante, is there a room available that we can use?” pointing his attention towards the woman who held his heart.   
“ Yes Diego, take the room you usually use when you stay in town.”   
Diego nodded. This wasn't time to be romantic, his great-great-great-great-grandson needed to survive this, he couldn't die, not by a bullet meant for him.   
“ No time for your guilt complex Diego.” thought Diego to himself.  
Diego put his hand on Jason's shoulder before whispering, “ come on Jason, let get him in a bed. The doctor will be here any minute”   
Jason barely nodded, he raised himself on one knee, putting one arm underneath Tommy's armpits, his other arm underneath the white falcons' knees. Letting his love's head rest on his shoulder, carrying him bridal style. It was like Jason was carrying nothing more than a feather and not his muscled boyfriend. “ Show me the way!” was the only thing Jason said, his voice raw of emotions.  
He walked behind Diego, not speaking one single word, keeping Tommy's motionless body close to him until they walked in the room, he walked towards the bed that was standing in the middle of the room. Carefully he placed his falcon down on the bed in front of him. Dr. Hernandez arrived just a minute later.  
“ Come on Jason, let the doctor do his work.” Diego put his hand on Jason's shoulder to lead him out of the room.   
“ He is in good hands Jason, I don't know how the doctors work in the future, but in these times he is the best! He saved Victoria's life too, she too jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for Zorro, me!”   
Diego and Jason didn't know though that someone had overheard their conversation. Don Alejandro was shocked “ My son is Zorro and those are people from the future? Diego isn't that naive so there must be some truth about it. The conversation went on without knowing his father was hearing everything they said.  
“ Is there someplace secure I need to talk to our mentor, I don't know what to do Don Diego. We just found each other I can't lose him now.”   
“ I know a place!” came a voice behind them.  
Diego and Jason turned around quite shocked, but it was Diego who reacted.  
“ Father? How long have you been standing there?” asked Diego surprised.  
“ Long enough, come on, the alcalde didn't survive, I don't want to lose the man who saved my son's life.”   
“ The alcalde dead?” asked Diego even more surprised now.  
“ Yes, don Diego.” came yet another voice.  
“ I couldn't let him shoot you, not when you gave your life so many times to help the poor.”   
The mysterious man came out of the shadows.  
“ Did you shoot the alcalde sergeant? What do you mean by gave your life so many times?” asked Diego.

“ With all due respect don Diego, It is an open secret under us, soldiers, that you are our hero. We always respected you, we knew what you did was the right thing, but we couldn't openly support you. That is why we shot to miss every time and we knew that our horses were nothing against Toronado's speed. So when I caught the alcalde aiming at you I didn't think   
I shot, but clearly seconds too late. Please forgive me senor Jason, it was never my intention to shoot or hurt your friend.” 

Jason walked towards the good sergeant putting a hand on his shoulder. “ You didn't hurt him, sergeant, you did what you have to do, you even prevented worse. If you hadn't shot him, he could have shot a second time and who knows what would have happened then.” The sergeant nodded and said before turning around, “ I will pray for his recovery! I will leave you now, I have much work to do since the alcalde died. Lot's of administration in order to choose a temporary alcalde.”  
The De La Vega's and Jason waited until the sergeant was out of sight.   
“ Follow me.” whispered the older De La Vega.   
They did like they were told and followed the older De La Vega to a spot between the tavern and the nearest house.   
Jason held out a small, round device with two buttons, a large red button and two small yellow ones on the side. Jason pushed the large red button and a big cloud appeared. The cloud opened and showed a large head without a body and a robot. It was all very strange for both De La Vega men. They stared in surprise when the floating head started to talk to them.  
“ Jason, I am glad to see you what is wrong with Tommy, I get a low reading about him?”   
“ May I Jason?” asked Diego before he could react on what was obviously their mentor.   
Jason made a gesture with his hand in front of him while he took a step back.  
“ Buenos dias senor, my name is Diego De La Vega and I took care of your rangers while he was here.”   
“ I am glad to meet the man who kept my rangers save, I know who you are senor De La Vega. I am Zordon, mentor of the power rangers and I wanna thank u for what you did for Tommy and Jason but what I wanna know is what happened to the ranger-commander.”   
“ He means Tommy!” whispered Jason.  
“ Tommy took a bullet that was meant for me. Doctor Hernandez is removing the bullet on this very moment. He pushed me away and got shot himself.”   
“ Not only is family very important to Tommy, he was saving both of yours and his life. If you died before you married his great-great-great-great grandmother he would disappear forever.” responded the floating head through the cloud.  
“ Why is it that his power didn't protect him, Zordon?” asked Jason his voice still raw of all the emotions.   
“ Your power will work Jason, but they work on half strength, the power of healing needs to much of that power to work properly. Like you noticed your Zords didn't work either,” responded Zordon gently.  
“ What do I do now, Zordon? Can we teleport when the doctor is ready?” Jason hoped he could just teleport him back to the future, Alpha could help him much better than the doctor here. It wasn't that he didn't trust the good doctor, Alpha's technology was more advanced and his healing power would do the rest.  
“ I am sorry Jason. Tommy is much too weak to teleport him here, it would mean his death for sure.” Jason sighed in defeat.

“ He will stay with us in our hacienda until he is ready to go home.” Zordon bowed his head in gratitude at the words of the older De La Vega before speaking again.  
“ Thank u very much senor De La Vega we owe so much to you and thank u for being open-minded, it is certainly not easy in your time. They could have a very hard time if it wasn't for you and your son.” 

“ That is the way we De La Vega's stand for, yes they are two men in love, something that isn't easy in the year 1820, but from the future or not Tommy is a De La Vega by blood and we take great pride in our family's. Nothing on earth can break that, not even if the love of his life seems to be another man. I am not gonna lie, it isn't easy for me but our Family pride always wins.” Don Alejandro spoke from the heart and Zordon sensed that.

“ Zordon, I am going to leave you now, I want to be there when the doctor is done with Tommy. I will come back to you from the moment I know more,” spoke Jason before ending the conversation with Zordon.  
“ OK, Jason, may the power protect you and be careful.” Zordon reacted happily that Jason had contacted him.   
“ Jason out” 

on the moon 1993...

Rita was happy with what she saw, it didn't happen like she wanted to but if she was lucky the result would be just the same. All she could do was pray, pray that the bullet did what neither she or her husband had managed to do, end the life of the strongest ranger and take revenge of his betrayal a few years ago.  
“ You get what you deserve for your betrayal, white ranger!” laughed Rita evilly.  
She continued watching through her Repulsascoop, she wouldn't miss a thing, this would lead to her victory on the power rangers, she would rule the world very soon now! 

Command center 1993 …

Alpha contact the rangers immediately, I have new from Tommy and Jason.   
“ Right away, Zordon.” said the little robot while he pushed the buttons. It was only a few seconds when a voice boomed through the command center, It was Rocky's voice.   
“ Yes Zordon, this rocky.”  
“ Rangers, teleport to the command center as soon as possible.” Zordon didn't want to bring the new through the communicator.   
Zordon saw his well-known flashes of red, black, blue, yellow and pink appearing in the circle in front of Zordon.   
“ Rangers, I have some bad news from the past.”   
“ Is there something wrong with Tommy or Jason.” Cat couldn't care less of Jason but there wasn't anyone who needed to know how she thought about the new silver ranger, so she kept up her appearance that she cared for both of them. If she couldn't have Tommy like she wanted, she would take anyway she could, like a friend. If it meant being friends with Jason, so be it!   
“ I am afraid that Tommy's life is in danger and he is too weak to come home. He took a bullet for his great-great-great-great grandfather, knowing that this was his best way of surviving. He and Jason will stay with Tommy's ancestors for the time being. This is all I know for the moment, I am sorry rangers but I thought you wanted to know this.” 

“ Thank u Zordon for Informing us. Please let us know when you hear more of the situation” said Rocky he was the only one who could bring up any words to speak everyone else was just to shocked to answer. The thought that one of them could die, by a stupid bullet nonetheless, was just too much to bear. A monster yes, an ancient bullet was just too much to understand.

“ Why did you have to do that Tommy? Why not someone else, like Jason” thought by herself. Cat knew that those thoughts weren't right but she couldn't help herself, she hated the fact that Jason had what she desperately wanted, Tommy's heart.   
All rangers left the center without saying another word. Scared for the life of their commander. 

Will Tommy survive this and how long until our couple can go home, stay tuned and find out in the next chapter...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Last time in my ancestor story:  
“ Zordon, I am going to leave you now, I want to be there when the doctor is done with Tommy. I will come back to you from the moment I know more,” spoke Jason before ending the conversation with Zordon.  
“ OK, Jason, may the power protect you and be careful.” Zordon reacted happily that Jason had contacted him.   
“ Jason out” 

on the moon 1993...

Rita was happy with what she saw, it didn't happen like she wanted to but if she was lucky the result would be just the same. All she could do was pray, pray that the bullet did what neither she or her husband had managed to do, end the life of the strongest ranger and take revenge of his betrayal a few years ago.  
“ You get what you deserve for your betrayal, white ranger!” laughed Rita evilly.  
She continued watching through her Repulsascoop, she wouldn't miss a thing, this would lead to her victory on the power rangers, she would rule the world very soon now! 

 

chapter 11:

Los Angeles 1993...

Jason was pacing around almost bearing a hole in the ground of the tavern. Diego was staring a hole in the wall, his thoughts with all that had happened, with the man that was bearing around but mostly a reflection of the life he had lived and how lucky he was to be alive.  
His thoughts to the man who was fighting for his life, his great-great-great-great-grandson Tommy.  
He turned his eyes towards the woman who held his heart and he smiled a little at her.   
He knew what he was going to do after this was over, he was going to ask Victoria to marry him as Diego, yes she had accepted when he had asked as Zorro, but she deserved a beautiful proposal, she deserved the best. He hoped with the alcalde gone that he could remove the mask for good and show people little by little who Diego really was, letting the coward of the pueblo die in silence, start the one thing that was required to postpone, his own family starting by making Felipe his son by adoption.  
Diego snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was the hand of the love of his life.  
“ How are you guys holding up?” she said with a compassion in her voice.  
“ I am holding, I don't know about Jason, he is taking it really hard,” said Diego looking towards the silver ranger, who had topped bearing and sat down on a bench, his elbows on his knees his fingers intertwined, resting against his lips. The man was clearly in deep thoughts, worry all over his face.   
Victoria smiled at Diego and walked towards the worried eagle.   
Victoria sat next to Jason and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
That gesture was enough for Jason to snap out of thoughts, he turned his head and looked straight into the eyes of the young tavern owner.  
“ Hi, how are you, Jason? “  
Jason turned his head again watching straight ahead before he started to speak.  
“ I can't lose him miss Escalante, he is much more to me than just my boyfriend,” smiling at the use of the term boyfriend, it felt so natural to call him that, “ he is the brother I never had, but more importantly he is my best friend, I can't lose him now, I don't know if I survived losing him.” A tear escaped his eye and rolled over his cheek.   
They all looked up when they heard a door open, the doctor walked out of the room, looking a little worried. He walked down the stairs towards Jason, Diego, and Victoria, Don Alejandro was already on his way towards the hacienda for a carriage to move Tommy to the hacienda.  
Diego was the one who spoke first.  
“ How is he doctor?”   
The doctor sighed, “ I removed the bullet, there is no infection at the moment.”   
“ Then he will survive?” asked Diego with a little hope that the answer would be positive.  
“ It is to soon to tell. I did everything I could on this moment. Call for me if there is any change.”  
It wasn't the answer he hoped for but he still reached out his hand towards the doctor.  
“ Thank u, Doctor.”

 

“ Thank u, Doctor, He will stay at our hacienda to recover,” spoke Diego   
Doctor Hernandez walked out of the tavern, while Diego was leading Jason towards the room where his Tommy was recovering from his operation, still unconscious.  
Jason walked in to the room with Diego, took a seat on the bed towards his boyfriends legs, He took the pale hand in his own, carefully caressing Tommy's knuckles with his thumb, he watched at the pale face, a tears escaped his eye, feeling Diego's hand on his shoulder as a support, Jason's other hand was resting on Tommy's chest, just to be sure that his baby was still alive, feeling the rising of the chest due to the shallow breaths of his falcon. He took his hand off his chest and ran his hand over Tommy's forehead, putting a loose lock of hair behind his ear.  
“ come back to me baby, please don't leave me now,” again tears run over Jason's cheeks, still sobbing when Don Alejandro entered the room.   
“ come on Jason, let's bring him to the hacienda, you pick him up.” Jason nodded and took Tommy in his arms in a bridal style, his head resting on Diego's chest. Together they walked towards the carriage that was waiting for them outside the tavern.  
The trip was long and hard, but they made it to the hacienda.  
Days passed by, nothing changed, Jason didn't leave Tommy's side, out of fear that he missed something, the only time he left when Diego told him to sleep or eat promising he would call him the moment there would be a change.   
It was the fourth since the operation, Diego had taken over from Jason when Diego got startled by a loud scream.  
“ NO, JASON, WHAT HAVE I DONE!” Tommy was restless, moving his head from left to right.  
“ NO,... NOT EVIL...”   
Diego felt on Tommy's head, he was burning up. Felipe chose that moment to walk in the room.  
“ Felipe, get Dr. Hernandez quick, Tommy is burning up, I think the wound got infected, but call Jason first, he wouldn't forgive me if I didn't call for him, maybe hearing his voice will calm Tommy down.”   
Felipe nodded and ran to the guest room where Jason slept.

 

Jason snapped out of a dream when he heard knocking on the door, he walked towards the door, his heart stopped when he noticed he worry in Felipe's eyes.  
“Tommy!!!” Jason ran out of the room towards the room where is love laid.

Jason was shocked when he saw his love so restless in his bed, calling for him unconsciously.  
“ JASON! HELP ME! THE CANDLE IT'S BURNING UP!!”   
Jason took his place on a chair beside Tommy's bed, taking Tommy's hand in his. Speaking to him as softly as he possibly could.   
“ I am right here baby, don't worry about the candle Tommy.”   
“DRAGONZORD DOESN'T REACT ANYMORE... WHAT TO DO NOW...?”  
Jason's voice was still soft, “ The dragonzord is fine baby. He is safe in hiding. Try to sleep now, I will watch over you.” It looked like it worked, Tommy was calm again.  
“ LOVE YOU JASON...” where Tommy's last words before the restlessness stopped, he calmed down by Jason's voice with help from Don Diego's cactus tea, that was the moment the doctor walked in.  
Diego reached out his hand towards the doctor, “ Buenos dias Doctor, thank u for coming so soon, he is burning up. I managed to calm him back down with some cactus tea and Jason's voice.” said Diego before he left the room with Jason.   
“ I need some air,” spoke Jason with a tired voice before he walked out. Diego found him at the fences of Toronado's new home, 20 minutes later, he was watching Toronado and his new herd of mares, a dozen of the De La Vega's finest mares, included Dulcinea and Esperanza. The stallion was now the new pride and joy of the De La Vega ranch.   
“ The doctor left, his fever is going down already, he will make it Jason, he is a fighter, he will win this fight too. We were on time, the infection is leaving his body!”   
Jason sighed, “I hope so Diego, I really hope so.”  
They stayed and at the herd together for five more minutes before turning back to the hacienda.

 

It was like Diego had said, after two days the fever was gone, Tommy's breathing was less and less shallow.   
It was now seven days since Tommy was shot, Jason sat in Tommy's room, his hands locked around one of Tommy's hands, his lips resting against the side of the ranger-commander's hand, he kissed it before speaking while he watched his loved one.  
“ I know that what we do can cost our lives, by a monster yes, but we always survived the monsters and yet here you are, my love, dying by a bullet, dying due to a humans hand, not Rita, a puttie or one of her monster's, no by a bullet. If you die Tommy, the biggest part of me will die with you, but if you survive I promise you, never to hide the fact that I am crazy about you, I will let the whole world know that I love you, Tommy Oliver.” 

 

Jason startled when a raw voice spoke softly but suddenly, “ promised?”   
Jason looked up and looked straight into the chocolate eyes of his baby, “ baby, you're...you're up...” yelled Jason before he kissed his loved one on the lips.  
“ How long have I been out?” asked Tommy still a little tired.   
“ You've been out for a week, I couldn't teleport you home because you were too weak to survive it, the doctor removed the bullet. I am so glad you are up baby, if never been so scared, we've been through a lot with Rita and Zedd but this is was the worst.” Tommy smiled tiredly, oh my god he loved this guy some much.  
“ Rest now baby, I am going to let everyone know that you're up. I will be right here when you wake up again.” 

He walked towards the garden but stopped in his tracks when he saw Diego on one knee before a bench were Victoria was sitting her hand in his, he waited and watched.

“ Victoria, you are the love of my life, I already asked you as the legend now I ask you as the man of flesh and blood, Will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”   
the tears ran over her cheeks and the only thing she could do was nod when Diego held a familiar ring.

It was time for Jason to make his presence known, making Diego and Victoria startle when he spoke, “ Congratulations, I have good news too Tommy just woke up!” 

TBC

Jippie Tommy survived, stay tuned for the next chapter in my story ancestors   
thanks to all the people who reviewed, please make my day and leave a little review   
grtz   
Lady T


	12. Chapter 12

last time in my story Ancestors:

I promise you, never to hide the fact that I am crazy about you, I will let the whole world know that I love you, Tommy Oliver.” 

 

Jason startled when a raw voice spoke softly but suddenly, “ promised?”   
Jason looked up and looked straight into the chocolate eyes of his baby, “ baby, you're...you're up...” yelled Jason before he kissed his loved one on the lips.  
“ How long have I been out?” asked Tommy still a little tired.   
“ You've been out for a week, I couldn't teleport you home because you were too weak to survive it, the doctor removed the bullet. I am so glad you are up baby, if never been so scared, we've been through a lot with Rita and Zedd but this is was the worst.” Tommy smiled tiredly, oh my god he loved this guy some much.  
“ Rest now baby, I am going to let everyone know that you're up. I will be right here when you wake up again.” 

He walked towards the garden but stopped in his tracks when he saw Diego on one knee before a bench were Victoria was sitting her hand in his, he waited and watched.

“ Victoria, you are the love of my life, I already asked you as the legend now I ask you as the man of flesh and blood, Will you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”   
the tears ran over her cheeks and the only thing she could do was nod when Diego held a familiar ring.

It was time for Jason to make his presence known, making Diego and Victoria startle when he spoke, “ Congratulations, I have good news too Tommy just woke up!” 

chapter 12

 

Diego, Victoria, Don Alejandro and Felipe all followed Jason towards Tommy's room, They were all happy to see the ranger-commander alive and awake. Although he was still weak they all knew he would survive his ordeal in the past.  
“ Welcome back to the world of the living, you scared us back there amigo,” Diego said to his great-great-great-great-grandson.   
“ So I heard!” was Tommy's only response.  
“ I want to thank u, Tommy, for what you did for my son, thanks to you he is still alive to work on those grandchildren,” laughed Diego's father, while Diego sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“ Your father is right Diego, it is the only way I can live in the future, you know,” said Tommy while thinking how weird that sounded.   
Everyone was startled when a sudden beep rang to the room, everyone but Tommy and Jason.   
“ Felipe, can you see if the cost is clear please and shut the door?” Felipe nodded and closed the door after he was sure that there was no servant who could hear them.   
He nodded towards Jason the moment the door was closed.  
Jason took the beeping device out of his pocket and pushed the button, a cloud appeared, showing a familiar face.  
“ I am glad to see you up, Tommy!” boomed out of the cloud.  
“ Thank you Zordon, I am glad to be alive, when do you think I will be ready to come home?”   
Zordon knew how eager his falcon was to be back in his own timeline but Zordon knew if he agreed to soon, it could still mean the death of his commander,   
“ I know that you want to come back, Tommy but you are still much too weak to travel to time, I don't want to endanger your life again by bringing you back to soon. It could still kill you, you know what I will contact you every week, but I recommend you to wait 4 more weeks, I believe you will be strong enough by then. See it as a four weeks vacation with Jason, ”   
“ I understand Zordon, I will take your advice at heart if the De La Vega's can bear with me for a few more weeks?” responded the falcon looking at Diego and his father. Don Alejandro nodded, “ Future or not he is a De La Vega after all!”   
Victoria, who couldn't believe her eyes at first had an even better idea but she had a question first, “ it is Zordon, right? I am Victoria Escalante, Diego's future bride, is it dangerous to let them join our marriage day? You know because he is from the future and all?”  
“ Good day to you too miss Escalante, Yes my name is Zordon, I am the mentor of the power rangers. I want to congratulate you and Don Diego and to answer your question, there is no need to think that it would endanger the future and his existence, when are you planning to get married?”  
Victoria looked towards Diego who smiled at the idea of his future wife, he would be the only one in the world who has his great-great-great-great-grandson at his wedding.   
“If we can talk to the padre today or tomorrow, we could marry in those 4 weeks time, it would be a lovely way to say goodbye.”   
“OK, I will contact you after those four weeks, rest now and we will prepare your arrival to 1993. You can call me through the device in case of an emergency, be careful my rangers, Jason, take good care of Tommy and may the power protect you all! Zordon out!” Jason was able to give an “I will, Zordon” before the cloud disappeared.  
Just in time to see Diego finish his conversation with Felipe and hear him say, “ you really don't mind Felipe?” and see Felipe shake his head.  
Diego turned towards Tommy and the rest of the group, I spoke to Felipe to make sure he didn't mind, you see I promised him that he would be my best man someday but he just gave me an idea, Tommy, do you want to be the best man on my wedding?”   
Tommy was speechless, “ you are sure you really don't mind me taking your place Felipe?” Felipe shook his head again.   
“Then I would be honored to be your best man.” smiled Tommy.  
Tommy grew stronger as the weeks ran by, the weeks ran by so fast that it was the evening before the marriage of the pueblo, between Don Diego De La Vega and senorita Victoria Escalante.   
Tommy was standing at the fences of the pasture where Toronado found his new home with a dozen mares and the hope of new foals next spring.   
Tommy was watching Toronado and his her, deep in thoughts about the things he had seen here, the things he had learned here. He was so deep in thoughts that a hand on his shoulder had startled him.  
It was the hand of the most important person in his life, the man he hoped he could marry someday, his boyfriend Jason.  
“ A peso for your thoughts?” laughed Jason toward his Tommy.  
“ Very funny, dragon. I was just thinking it is strange but I am hating the fact that I go home tomorrow. I know it is a strange thought, with all the technology we have back home but still, I feel relaxed.”  
Jason sighed, “ It is not so strange, my little falcon.” he looked around and puts his arms around his love waist.   
“ We been through so much these past weeks and everyone was nothing but kind to us strange men. Your family was awesome, do you think it is the side of your mom's or your dad's family? I am going to miss all this, especially that special man over there!” pointing towards the black stallion.   
“ We managed to get the trust of a half-wild horse, that is known to let only his owner near him. No Rita to fight, Don Alejandro is known as the new temporary alcalde. But on the other side, I want to go home, I want to start my life with you and I meant what I said, life is just to short to hide my feelings for you. We beat monsters so a bunch of homophobic people wouldn't be that big of a problem.” 

Tommy sighed as he knew his boyfriend was right. He leaned his head back, resting on Jason's shoulder, his hands over the strong arms around his waist.  
“ You are right, my strong dragon, but I can't shake the feeling that I am going to miss it here, I am going to miss Don Diego.” the kept staring at the horses in the pasture, the sight of the strong, black Andalusian stallion between his mares, made them relax and forget everything.   
“ You know what baby, I don't need the device to travel back with you, let's leave it here for Diego to use when he wants to talk to the future, I know it is risky but Zordon said we could take the risk, what do you think of it,” said Jason, placing his chin on the shoulder of his falcon.   
“ I love that idea, my eagle! Have I told you today how much I loved you today?!” smiled Tommy still resting his head against Jason's shoulder and the rest of his back against Jason's chest.   
“ I can't hear it enough my love, but remember I love you too!” 

They stayed there for another thirty minutes, enjoying the silence relaxing in each other arms, they definitely left this timeline like another man, they agreed to enjoy their lives more and to keep the persons who were important close to their heart.  
Morning came much too soon, this was the day that Diego had been hoping to happen for many years, from the moment he started wearing his black mask and fell in love with the beautiful tavern owner, with temper matching his own De La Vega Temper.   
Felipe was helping Diego to get ready for his wedding, he had ordered a costume for everyone, due to the fact his special guest didn't have something to wear, proper to the time and event that took place. Diego was wearing a dark blue costume with golden embroidery, with a beautiful shirt, in the latest fashion. And a beautiful golden scarf around the hips and a dark blue tie.  
His father had ordered a dark brown costume with a black scarf and tie.   
For Tommy they had ordered a dark green costume with a with scarf around the hips and a baby blue scarf around the neck, his hair hanging loose on his shoulders, Jason's was dressed in a red costume with a silver-grey scarf around his neck and hips, and last but not least Felipe a blue costume with blue scarf around the hip and around his neck.  
All men were dressed in a shirt according to the latest fashion in Madrid.   
The carriage was ready to ride into town with the five men in it and a black stallion behind them. It would be the first time Toronado would appear without Diego wearing his mask.  
The whole village was present to what was called the marriage of the century, their hero or that was most people thought, and the tavern owner.   
Diego was waiting with Padre Benitez in front of the altar, Felipe, Don Alejandro and Jason sitting in the front row on one side.   
Tommy, who had placed himself next to Diego looked towards his beautiful eagle, looking very handsome in his 1800's costume, he smiled and turned his eyes back to the end of the church where they were waiting on the arrival of the bride and her brothers.  
The piano started to play a beautiful wedding song and all the guests raised up seeing the woman with her raven-black hair, with a white dress decorated with white embroidery, and a beautiful white veil, holding her bouquet of red De La Vega roses.  
Diego couldn't believe his eyes, she was the most beautiful bride he ever saw and soon she would be his, guided by her brothers Fransisco and Ramon, walking on each side of their sister,  
“ Who is giving this woman to this man?” asked the good padre, when Victoria arrived next to Diego,  
“ We do!” sounded in union from both Francesco and Ramon, placing her hand on top of Diego's. The couple took one step forward, this was it, the start of their new life together.  
Francisco took place on the front row on the side of the bride, Ramon took his place as best man, next to his sister.  
“ Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in a holy matrimony, if there is someone who thinks that this man and this woman shouldn't be married, speak now or keep silence forever, because what God has joined cannot be broken by men.”   
The church was silent.  
“ Diego Alfonzo De La Vega, do you take Victoria Maria Escalante to your beloved wife, will you cherish her, protect her and love her as long as you both shall live?”   
“ I do!” was Diego's response without a hint of hesitation.  
“ Victoria Maria Escalante do you take Don Diego Alfonzo De La Vega to your beloved husband, will you cherish him, obey him and love him as long as you both shall live?  
“ I do!” the response was without hesitation.   
“ Do you have the rings, Tommy gave the rings towards the padre, who blessed them with the words, “ let the ring be a symbol of love and hope, with no beginning and no ending.”   
He gave one ring to Diego, “ Don Diego repeat after me, Victoria take this ring as a symbol of my love for you.”   
Diego repeated the words while he placed the ring on Victoria's finger.   
“ Victoria repeat after me, “ Diego, take this ring as a symbol of my love for you,” Victoria repeated the words while she placed a ring around Diego's finger,  
The couple turned again towards the padre who spoke the words where Diego was waiting for.  
“ You may kiss the bride!”   
Diego leaned in and kissed Victoria for the very first time as his wife, the kiss was quick but so sweet.  
“ I present to you for the very first time, Don Diego and Dona Victoria De La Vega.”

The church applauded while the couple walked towards the door of the church to begin the party that would be held for everyone in the tavern.

The party lasted until the early hours, but like every good thing, this party met his end, it was time for the couple to go to the hacienda and for our rangers to go home.   
“ Thank u for everything you did for me Diego, we have a last present to give you,” said Tommy waiting for Jason to give the little device to the couple.  
“ If you want to reach us in the future, push this button and you can speak to us.” Jason gave the device to Diego.  
“ I want to thank u what did for my Falcon, I wish you all the best! Come on baby let's go home.”

 

TBC

Tommy and Jason are ready to go home finally, but this story isn't at his end just yet, stay tuned for another chapter; maybe two, and I am thinking about a sequel. Stay  
tuned and make my day and leave a little review, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read the story.   
Greetz   
Lady Toronado,


	13. Chapter 13

Last time in my story ancestors: 

 

“ I present to you for the very first time, Don Diego and Dona Victoria De La Vega.”

The church applauded while the couple walked towards the door of the church to begin the party that would be held for everyone in the tavern.

The party lasted until the early hours, but like every good thing, this party met his end, it was time for the couple to go to the hacienda and for our rangers to go home.   
“ Thank u for everything you did for me Diego, we have a last present to give you,” said Tommy waiting for Jason to give the little device to the couple.  
“ If you want to reach us in the future, push this button and you can speak to us.” Jason gave the device to Diego.  
“ I want to thank u what did for my Falcon, I wish you all the best! Come on baby let's go home.”

AN / a special thanks to Rainbow8888, bahall1964 and Atarya QueenofEgypt for their reviews, they always make my day...   
I know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but a sequel is coming your way dear readers,

on with the story...

chapter 13

Jason stepped behind Tommy, one arm around his waist, the hand resting on the hip while holding the staff with the two hearts in the other hand.   
“ Magic wand of true love, bring us home, bring us back where we belong. A bright light embraced them, ending their trip in the past.   
Command center 1993

The light disappeared, they were back in 1993, Tommy was only seconds back in his own time when he hit the floor by 25 kilos of pure muscles with a wagging tail.   
“ Did you miss me, boy?” Tommy spoke happily towards an overjoyed Rex, rubbing his head playfully at the height of his ears, rewarding him with doggy kisses in return.   
“ Welcome back Tommy!”   
“ Thank u Alpha, it is good to be back, where I belong,”  
“ We missed you, Tommy.” Came an Australian voice from behind them,  
Tommy pushed Rex, carefully of him, before turning around to face his team.  
“ Thank u guys, I missed you all too like I said I am glad to be back.”   
“ I know one thing you two have a color to be jealous about,” said Cat jokily.   
Everyone laughed but they all agreed it was good to have their commander and the silver ranger back on the team, they were back at full strength.   
“ Glad to have you back too, Jason,” said Rocky.   
Tommy stretched his arm in front of him, followed by Jason, Rocky and the rest of the team, they all yelled, “ POWER RANGERS!!!” 

the moon-palace 1993...

“ I can't turn my back for a few weeks or you are making a mess.” groaned Lord Zedd towards his wife.  
“ I am asleep for a few weeks and you succeed to give us more rangers to defeat, I hate to tell you this Rita but six rangers is hard enough already, and you gave them munition to create the seventh one, Rita you and your obsession with the white ranger is sickening sometimes, I want to destroy them too, but Sugar bomb you know that they win from bugs.” 

“ Don't you sugar bomb me, do it yourself then or shut up because you are giving me such a headache, aaaargh,” groaned Rita towards her husband,

“ You may have won now rangers, but just wait until I finished my ultimate monster, just you wait!”

 

As the months passed by, monsters came and monsters went, still no knowledge that Zedd was preparing the unbeatable monster, or so that is what he thought, nothing out of the ordinary for the rangers.  
The team was as close as they could be, Cat even accepted the relationship between Tommy and Jason, she grew to love the couple, the couple itself grew stronger every day, they did like they had promised when Tommy woke up out of his coma during their trip to the past, they had never hidden their relationship, everyone was supportive towards the couple, their parents had accepted their relationship after the first shock, they were their number one support outside the ranger group. They became an example for the community, of course, there were assaults here and their, critiques existed in every town. The couple didn't care though, the people they loved had accepted their orientation, that was what counted to them.  
They became also the couple to go to when someone had a hard time dealing with their own orientation, they helped people through the way of accepting themselves. You could say that they helped the community becoming more gay-friendly.

Being a ranger had his benefits, they knew all the secluded places, an advantage on a hot day like today, during one of those emergencies in all those years they found a beautiful piece of beach secluded from all people, they had decided to spend the afternoon there. They were with the six of them, Jason had told Tommy he would join them later. Zordon had needed him so he told his lover., the rest of the group knew better.   
The secluded beach laid on the other side of a mountain, it was a little more than 10 minutes walk from the public beach to reach what they called their colored beach, Tommy stopped in his tracks when he arrived at the end of the last turnround of the descent of the mountain, there beneath him was something drawn in the sand, a big I with underneath it a heart with two arrows and beneath that in big letters YOU TOMMY , with on the end, siting on one knee, his eagle, his love, his everything.   
Tommy brought his hand I front of his mouth, tears starting to watering his eyes, all in a good way.  
Tommy felt two hands on his shoulders but couldn't take his eyes from what was in front of him to see who was supporting him, he walked the last meters slowly until he stood in front of the love of his life, the rest of the rangers standing in a semicircle behind the white ranger.  
“ Baby, my falcon, we have been through so much together, as best friends, as rangers, and as lovers, our love grew stronger than I ever thought was possible, you're the one who became the second half of my soul, a second-half I never knew I missed until I met you. Would you do the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?” said Jason still sitting on one knee holding a box with a silver band with a white tribal heart on the middle of it.

Tommy was speechless, the only thing he could answer was a silent yes through his sobs, while Jason placed the ring on Tommy's finger.  
Tommy embraced his love with such a force they both ended up laying in the sand, their lips locked together with one of the most passioned kissed they ever shared, they wedding preparations could start soon.

AN/ I am going to end here for now, do you want to know the wedding stay tuned for the sequel that is coming online soon,  
thank u for reading and reviewing and I hope to see you again in the sequel story of ancestors. Stay tuned and please review this story.

Greetz LadyT


End file.
